Sides
by Emery3842
Summary: England wasn't the only thing left behind when Robin went to war. In his absence, Marian had to make alliances with the King's enemies. Now that Robin is back, will her true allegiance be known? What plots will the Sheriff come up with? R/Mar, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! As some of you may know, I have been working on a story called Truce for BBC's Merlin. I recently finished all three seasons of Robin Hood and I have to admit I was quite entertained by the first two seasons; the third I found extremely lacking. So, this story, like the one I am writing for Merlin, will be off cannon. All I ask is that you give it a chance, other people who do not enjoy off cannon stories have been enjoying Truce. If any readers have jumped over to this story from Truce, then I promise I will have a new chapter up in a few days, I am sorry for getting sidetracked.

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot line or cast of Robin Hood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Outlaw's Camp~

"So Robin, what's the plan?" Much asked as the group huddled around a morning fire.

Robin and Much had returned to England only a month prior, but they had already managed to make outlaws of themselves. It wasn't like they had very many choices, Robin wasn't going to let the Sheriff of Nottingham hang four people, just to reprimand him for speaking out in front of the other nobles. So, their two person group grew to a six person group, including Will Scarlett, Allan a Dale, Djaq, and Little John. They had been doing a decent job at keeping money out of the hands of the Sheriff, but they needed some way to make sure he wouldn't be able to threaten the King.

"I'm thinking," Robin replied. And he had been thinking, ever since he saw how power hungry the Sheriff was, Robin knew that they wouldn't have an easy time holding him back.

"I'm not being funny, you had better think of something quick. I don't fancy being chased by any more dogs." Allan quickly threw out.

Robin quickly turned to Allan, "Well, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!"

"Couldn't we just kill the Sheriff and be done with it?"

"How many times do I have to say no killing!? We do not kill unless it is absolutely necessary!" Robin had seen enough bloodshed to last a thousand lifetimes. Much was the only one who really understood why Robin didn't want to kill. Much had been by his side throughout his time in the Holy Land, throughout the time it took for his stab wound to heal, and was still there when the memories became nightmares. John, Will and Allan...could only imagine. They couldn't really understand why Robin was so against killing.

"Well, you've said it a lot, I just think we should consi…"

"Allan, that's enough!" John had seen Robin's face darken even more and decided it was time to step in. A thick silence fell over the group, only broken by the crackle of the fire.

"We need an ally," Will finally broke through the silence to quietly voice his idea.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Allan who replied but Much, "Great idea, except for the fact that no noble will side with a bunch of outlaws."

"There has to be someone who is willing to fight the Sheriff and Prince John," Djaq interjected. The group of outlaws began to bicker about whether or not an ally could be found.

The entire time, Robin had remained silent and had continued to stare into the fire. After a few minutes of ignoring everyone, he came to a decision. "All right, I know what we're going to do."

Robin expected the entire gang to quiet down immediately, but only Much stopped arguing. "Oi! I said, I have a plan!"

"And what is this plan?" asked Allan.

"Marian," Robin replied while smiling and looking at Much.

"Master, you can't be serious." Much commented in alarm.

Robin began to nod his head and chuckled, "Oh, I am entirely serious. It's perfect."

"Marian?" Djaq asked. "Is this some weird English thing?"

"No, Marian is a woman," Will told Djaq.

"You remember her, Will?" Robin asked him.

"How could I not? She was always in Locksley. If she is anything like she seemed, she will help us."

"Then it is settled, we will go to Marian and ask for her help." Robin informed the group. He started to stand up when Much stopped him.

"We don't even know if she is still in Knighton. I haven't heard anything of her since we returned to England. Also, you might be the last person in the world she wants to see."

The rest of the gang looked around at each other, they still didn't know who Marian was. "Will someone please tell us who this Marian is?" John asked.

"She's an old friend," Robin told John, ignoring Much's scoff. "She is the Lady of Knighton Hall and has been under the protection of King Richard since she was fifteen. She has always been loyal to him, therefore she is our best bet for an ally."

"What are we waiting for then? If we are going to avoid the Sheriff's men, it is going to take a solid day to get to Knighton Hall."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Outside Knighton~

The group set off through Sherwood on foot, taking all of the shortcuts they knew about. Now that they had a plan, or at least half a plan, they were eager to get to Marian. They were in such a rush that they made it to Knighton before nightfall.

"Well, this doesn't look promising," commented Allan. They had arrived at Knighton only to find it crawling with the Sheriff's men. "Sure seems like she is enjoying the protection of the Sheriff now."

Much jumped in quickly before Robin had a chance to retort. He was worried that Robin was remembering Marian for how she used to be. Times had changed, it was possible that Marian had as well. "We don't know anything yet."

"Much is right, we don't know. The Sheriff may have placed them here to make sure that she isn't collaborating with supporters of King Richard. We'll wait till nightfall, then go in." Robin was fairly sure that Marian would never betray King Richard. But, Allan's words hit the small seed of doubt.

They settled undetected under the trees just outside of Knighton. Not wanting to alert the guards to their position, they either remained silent, or spoke in soft tones. Robin stared Knighton Hall. They didn't even know if she was there and they were going to risk their lives to get in. In his silence, he overheard Djaq asking Will about Marian. He wasn't worried about the information Will had, but Much was an entirely different story. Robin didn't want his gang questioning his reasons for trying to gain Marian as an ally.

"So, Robin…You and Marian?" Allan asked offhandedly.

"What about us?" Robin asked, turning away from Knighton Hall.

"You know, were you two…" Allan let it trail off.

Robin let out a quick laugh before quieting again, "No, we weren't."

Much looked hard at Robin, until Robin turned away. He knew how close Robin and Marian were, even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves.

Robin fell silent again after he saw Much looking at him. He could feel the tension in his group over the coming nightfall, and finally he couldn't sit there any longer. Standing up, he slung his bow over his shoulders. "I am going to go look for other exits in case we need them."

As he was walking around the perimeter of Knighton, Robin allowed himself to be lost in the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Locksley Village: Ten years ago~

Will wasn't exaggerating by saying Marian was always in Locksley. From the time that she was able to ride a horse she was visiting Robin at Locksley Manor, or vice versa. As children, Marian was always trying to keep up with Robin, from riding horses, to racing on foot, to archery. And Robin was always taunting her, telling her that she would never be as good as him, mainly because she was a girl. But even as a child, Robin was fiercely protective of Marian. Only he was allowed to tease her, any other boy who did the same was risking a black eye.

As time went on, Robin's self decided role as her protector continued. Unfortunately, there came a time when this role would be seriously tested. It was the night that Robin was turning sixteen and there was a huge feast at Locksley Manor in celebration. Malcolm, Robin's father, had invited Marian's family over from Knighton Hall to join in; as well as all the people of Locksley. The feast ran well into the night, so Marian's father, Edward, decided to stay the night in Locksley.

After everyone had left, the men decided to sit and visit for a while in front of the fire place. Robin despised these conversations, but he knew as future lord of Locksley, that he needed to know the political workings of Nottingham. However, the conversation soon turned to Edward's position as one of King Richard's advisors, and what he thought the likelihood of war was. This was the final straw for Robin's patience. Earlier in the evening, as a present, Robin had received a new bow and he was dying to test it out some more. "Father, can I please go use my new bow?"

Malcolm pretended to ponder the request, "I don't know, perhaps it should wait until tomorrow."

"Please, I promise I won't shoot any thing I am not supposed to."

Malcolm and Edward both burst into laughter. "I don't know Malcolm, with a defense like that, I don't know how you can deny the boy."

"Very well," Malcolm replied while continuing to smile, "So long as you are careful."

Robin rolled his eyes, as if he needed reminding. He couldn't remember the first time he had used a bow, but the rules were always the same. And the first was always be careful, you don't want to hurt anyone. As he was running out of the door, his new bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows strung across his back, Robin replied, "Thank you, Father!"

He made his way to a field just outside of Locksley. It was his favorite place to practice; a few years prior, his father had put up some targets for him to use. He had just strung up an arrow when he heard a twig snap. Spinning around, he quickly pointed his bow at the sound. "Show yourself, or I'll shoot!"

"Robin of Locksley, if you don't stop pointing that at me, I swear this will be the last time you're able to hold a bow."

Robin sighed as Marian came out of the trees and into the field. "Marian, what are you doing out here?"

Marian ignored his sigh and made her way over to him, "I saw you leaving and I was tired of being holed up in the Manor."

"You should have stayed there and done your embroidery." Robin knew that one of the easiest ways to anger Marian was to imply that as a girl, she shouldn't do certain things.

"And you should have stayed and listened to our fathers. If you don't have to, then why should I?"

Robin couldn't think of a way to get out of that one, so he just kept talking and pretended he didn't see Marian's eyes narrow. "Well, because I'm older. And you should always do what older people tell you to do."

"Older!?" Marian exclaimed, "That's your reason? Robin, you aren't even a year older than I am."

"It still counts," Robin replied, while finally letting his arrow loose. Marian was about to reply when they heard a shout.

"Master Robin!" Much broke through the tree line and stumbled out into the field. "Master Robin, come quickly!" He gasped out, "It's the manor, there's a fire!"

Marian looked at Robin in shock and the three of them started to run back into the village, they stopped in horror on the hill overlooking Locksley. From there they could see the flames engulfing the manor and the villagers attempting to put out the fire. Robin threw his bow down and began to sprint towards his home, ignoring Marian's calls as she tried to keep up.

When Robin reached his home, he immediately ran towards the open door. The towns people attempted to stop him, but with a single goal in mind, he managed to dodge his way through them and ran into the burning home.

Marian wasn't so lucky, Much had caught up to her right as she was about to enter. He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to drag her away from the fire. "Much, let me go! My parents are in there! Robin is in there!"

"You can't go in there, you could die!" Much was doing his best to hold Marian back, but she was making it especially difficult.

"Much, they could die, please let me go!" Marian continued to struggle with him. She was hoping that perhaps Robin would find them and get them out. However, she watched with renewed horror as half of the building collapsed upon itself. A stronger sense of desperation flooded her and she quickly elbowed Much in the face, causing him to release her. Without further thought, she ran into the house, with Much following behind her.

"Mother! Father!" She called out while coughing on the smoke. She couldn't see anything, or anyone.

"Marian, get out of here, I'll look for them," Much pleaded with her. She didn't get a chance to answer because part of the floor above them came crashing down and with it came Robin.

"Robin!" They both cried out as they raced over to him. Robin released a groan, but did not stand up.

"We have to get him out of here, Marian." Much put one of his arms underneath Robin, and waited for Marian to help. "Marian!"

"Much, our parents…"

"We can't, we have to get out of here, now! You're parents wouldn't want you and Robin to die like this, so help me!"

Marian quickly made her decision to help Robin. Sliding her arm under him as well, her and Much half-carried him out of the burning home. They made it a few steps outside of the manor before the towns people grabbed them and pulled them further away. A few minutes later, only the charred frame of the home was left standing. The glow of the flames bathing the shocked villagers of Locksley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Knighton Hall: Present Day~

Robin returned to the group waiting on the outskirts of Knighton. "I think I have our way in."

He continued to tell them his plan, and continued to ignore Much's questioning glances. When he was done, and the gang was satisfied with the plan, Much approached him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Letting out a confident smile, Robin replied, "Of course I am. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't."

Much shook his head, "Yes, you would. If you thought it would benefit England you would chop off your own head."

Robin's smile immediately fell away, "What's your point, Much?"

"Nothing…it's just that if Marian has turned against King Richard, I think it would bother you more than you say."

"Well, that won't be a problem, because Marian would never do that." Robin decided to end the conversation. He knew that Much was trying to prepare him for all the possibilities, but Robin couldn't handle the idea that Marian might be a traitor.

Much watched as Robin walked away in agitation. "I really hope you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again, for the followers of Truce, I am truly sorry for getting distracted. But, I hope you all enjoy this as well.

Honest opinions are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I have really enjoyed writing the back story to Robin & Marian, which in turn will help build the whole story. So, let me know what you guys are thinking on it. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Locksley Village, 1182~

It had been three days since the fire at Locksley Manor, two days since anyone had seen Robin, and it was three hours until the funerals began. The villagers searched the rubble for a solid day, trying to find any remains, but they were unsuccessful. While Robin was absent from his village, Marian had been spending a lot of time in Knighton. She had gone home to Knighton immediately after Robin had woken up, and arranged the services for her parents. Her parents now had crosses marking un-dug graves in the Knighton cemetery. She was making her first trip into Locksley, since the fire, for the Lord and Lady of Locksley's funerals.

As Marian rode alongside the lake, she dedicatedly avoided looking at where the manor used to stand. There were reasons she hadn't returned to Locksley, and that was one of them. The other was being very difficult to find. "Dan?" She called out to Dan Scarlett, "Have you seen Robin?"

Dan halted his sawing and shook his head, "Sorry, Lady Marian. No one has seen him for days. The priest has sent everything up for this afternoon, we are all hoping that he comes back for the services."

"Days? Has anyone gone out to look for him?" Marian knew that Robin had a tendency to think first of himself, but surely he must realize his responsibilities now.

"Aye, Much did, but he couldn't find him." Dan didn't have to voice the thought that Robin probably didn't want to be found.

"Thank you, Dan." Marian had an idea of where Robin might be and quickly left for the hill overlooking Locksley. As she neared the top, she saw Robin sitting against the lone tree. Marian dismounted and made her way over to Robin.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

Robin didn't even spare he a glance as he continued to stare at the village below, "Leave me alone, Marian."

"I will not leave you alone. The people of Locksley care about you and want to help you, but you can't just sit out here and sulk."

"I'm not sulking!" He shouted, finally looking up at her. When he turned, Marian could see the bruises on the left side of his face, from when he fell through the floor.

Marian let out a small sigh and sat down next to Robin as he turned his head away from her again. "Have you seen a healer since…." she tried, but couldn't get the words out.

Robin just shook his head, "No, and I don't need to."

"Robin, you look horrible," she tried to grab his chin to force him to look at her again.

"Don't," Robin jerked his chin out of her hands. The last thing he wanted was someone to coddle him. That was one of the reasons he hadn't returned to Locksley. Out here, he could pretend like nothing was wrong, but in there he couldn't hide from the truth.

However, Marian wasn't going to give in that easily. "Robin, please look at me!" She said while gently cupping his chin and pulling it towards her. She was glad when he finally relented. "You ran into a burning building, you fell through a floor, you look as if you haven't eaten or slept for days…you need to see a healer."

Robin grabbed Marian's hand from his chin and took a hold of her other one. "I don't need a healer, I don't need Locksley," he responded in a cold tone, while laying her hands in her lap and standing up, "and I don't need you."

Marian watched in shock as Robin turned and walked farther into the words. "You may not need Locksley," she shouted as he walked away, "but Locksley will need you!"

She decided to return to Locksley to see if she could do anything to help. People were starting to come in from the surrounding villages, the former Lord and Lady of Locksley were very well liked. There was one group of people she was not happy to see in Locksley, and that was Sir Roger of Gisborne and his family.

"Marian," greeted Sir Roger, "I am so sorry for your loss. All of Nottingham is grieving for Knighton and Locksley. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Sir Roger," Marian replied with a terse smile, "you are most kind."

Roger looked around, he had heard talk of young Robin's disappearance and wanted to see if it were true. Perhaps, if Robin shirked his duties as the new Lord of Locksley, his family could step in and rule. Not only did he have his eyes set on Locksley, but Knighton as well. "Marian, you remember my son, Guy."

"Of course," she answered. Guy of Gisborne was two years older than Robin, a fact he never let Robin forget. The two of them were constantly coming to blows over one stupid thing after another. Before her parent's death, Lord Roger and Guy had been steady visitors at Knighton Hall. Marian wasn't dim, she knew Roger wanted to expand his lands, and no doubt thought he would have an easier time of it now that her parents were gone. "Sir Guy."

Before Guy responded, the church bells began to peal, signaling the beginning of the funeral services. The entire village and all its visitors began to make their way to the cemetery, every person subdued.

"Today, we gather to lay to rest our beloved Lord and Lady of Locksley," the priest began. He was about to continue when people started whispering to each other. Marian looked up from the crosses when she felt movement alongside her.

Robin had wandered around the woods for an hour, angry at Marian for reminding him that people needed him. He wanted things to be the way they were before. He wasn't ready to lead people, help them through the hard times, make sure that they were fed and had roofs over their heads. Robin had been more than willing to let someone else take over Locksley, until Marian had come and talked to him. His decision made, he made his way back to the village, reaching the edge of it in time to hear the church bells. He wanted to slide in unnoticed, but luck was not on his side.

Looking around at the people who were whispering, Robin gave a slight nod to the priest who continued his service.

Robin knew that slipping away after the service would be impossible, so he stood there and accepted everyone's condolences with tight smiles and small nods of his head. Though, after fifteen minutes of it, he was ready to make his escape from the villagers. He saw his opportunity when he looked up to find Sir Roger and Guy of Gisborne talking to Marian. "If you'll excuse me," he said, making his way over to the small group.

Marian watched as Robin started to walk towards them. This wouldn't end well, it never did. "Robin, I am truly sorry for your loss. However, it is good to see that the rumors weren't entirely true," Sir Roger exclaimed while shaking hands with Robin.

"And what rumors would those be?" Robin asked, still maintaining his polite, but tense smile.

"Oh, I just overheard some villagers talking, apparently they believed you had left Locksley for good." Sir Roger wished that had been the case, but it made no difference. He would have Locksley, as well as Knighton, for his own.

"You overheard? Or you hoped?" Robin replied with a contemptuous smirk. He had no idea how his father had dealt with Roger. Robin knew that he was greedy, and he wanted to make sure that Roger knew that he wouldn't be falling for any tricks.

"How dare you imply something like that!" Guy exclaimed, stepping closer to Robin. Robin, seeing a chance to work out some anger took a step closer to him as well.

"Guy, that is enough," Roger said sternly at the same time as Marian grabbed Robin's arm.

Guy decided that now was not the time to teach Locksley a lesson. There would always be time later, when his father wasn't around. He glared at Robin for a minute before seeing Marian's hand on his arm. Locksley was a fool, he didn't realize what he could have.

Sir Roger decided that it was time to leave before anyone came to blows. He wanted to work Guy into Marian's favor, not have her tending to Locksley. "I think it is time we should be leaving. Robin," he said with a nod of his head, before turning to Marian, "Marian, please remember my offer."

As Roger and Guy rode away Robin angrily faced Marian, "And what offer would that be?"

"It does not concern you," Marian replied.

"Of course it does. Your father would come back and kill me himself if I let anything happen to you."

Marian's eyes narrowed, "I am not a child and I don't need you to take care of me. And if I remember correctly, you don't need anyone either!"

Robin felt all of his anger fade away. He was waiting for that to be thrown back at him, and to be honest with himself, he deserved it. They had known each other since they were small children, and while they rarely saw eye to eye, they had always been there for one another. And he had implied that all of it meant nothing. Holding back his pride, Robin took a deep breath, "Marian, I'm…." he paused.

"Yes?" Marian prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"What I said out there….I shouldn't have," Robin finished and held his breath.

"No, you shouldn't have. Do you ever think before you speak?" Marian shook her head at Robin, sighing when he looked down at the ground. "However, I need your advice. Sir Roger wants me to turn over the majority of my lands to him and his family. He says that he will be able to manage them better than I could and that if I really cared for my people I would do what is in their best interests."

"What!?" Robin shouted, their argument forgotten in turn for the new issue at hand. "You can't possibly be thinking of taking him up on it."

Marian bit the inside of her lip, "Robin, what if he is right?"

Robin shook his head, "No, you can't do that. You know that Gisborne is a horrible Lord, would you willing give up the people of Knighton to him?"

"I don't want to Robin, but we can't always make decisions based upon what we want to do. I have no idea how to run an estate, what if I cause them more harm than good?"

Robin searched Marian's face in silence, trying to judge whether or not he should reveal his thoughts. "Before you came out to find me, I was ready to turn my back on Locksley. I thought that instead of offering leadership, I could only offer failure. You convinced me that the people of Locksley needed me, that I belonged here, why can't you see that the people of Knighton need you? Your people love you, as they loved your parents. They wouldn't want you to give up Knighton to Gisborne. I don't have any idea how to run an estate either, but we can figure it out together."

Marian stared at Robin, knowing that he was waiting for an answer, but she didn't know what to say. On one hand, she did not want her lands, her father's lands, to fall into Gisborne's hands. Robin was right when he said Gisborne was a horrible Lord. On the other hand, what if she failed her people…how would she be able to live with herself? She sighed and then smiled at Robin, "Don't we have work to be doing?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Knighton Hall, 1192~

Shadows, softly outlined by the moon, crept towards two guards playing a game of chess. How the Sheriff managed to employ such absentminded people, Robin would never know. He also wasn't going to complain, as it usually worked out in his favor.

Robin crouched down and motioned over his shoulder to John. John quickly moved forward and knocked the guards unconscious with his staff. He checked around the corner before quickly waving the rest of the gang forward. Will and Djaq hurriedly stripped the guards of their uniforms and began to follow the group into Knighton. It was their job to make sure that none of the other guards got around to recognizing Robin. They were almost into the center of Knighton before a rotation of guards stopped them.

"Where do you think you lot are going?"

Everyone froze, with their hands on hidden weapons. They had two options, fight the four guards and risk alerting more to their presence, or they could trust Will and Djaq to get them out of it. Robin took only a moment to decide to trust them, after all, his men constantly trusted him with their lives. He took a breath and released his sword, thankful when everyone else followed suit.

Will glanced around, he could say that he was transporting outlaws, but then the guards would want to know who they were. He then noticed that all of the streets had been empty and there were no candlelight coming from inside the houses. Deciding to take the chance, he replied, "Found these men drinking in a barn. We are taking them to spend a night in the stocks for breaking curfew."

The guards looked at Will and Djaq closely, before looking at Robin, Allan, Much and John. Allan could tell that they were close to buying it so he stumbled closer to the guards and loudly slurred out, "I'm King Richard! And you are my personal guards!," he yelled while pointing at all of them, "You may escort me to my castle now!"

He ended his act by falling into the lead guard, who promptly shoved him to the ground, "Get this scum out of my sight!"

"Yes sir," Will and Djaq replied, dragging Allan up from the ground and gently shoving the rest of them forward.

Once they were far enough away from the Sheriff's guards, Robin grinned and clapped Allan and Will on their backs. "Excellent job men, that was some quick thinking back there."

"Shouldn't we wait 'til we've gotten outta here to celebrate?" Much asked, very eager to leave Knighton unscathed.

"Of course Much," Robin drew his hood back over his face. He could always rely on Much to bring his attention to what was most important. Even though sometimes, to Much, food was the most important thing.

They managed to reach Knighton Hall without any further encounters with the guards. Hiding in the shadows of Marian's home Much turned to Robin, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we go in and talk to Marian," Robin informed Much, while shrugging. The rest of the group looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?" Robin asked.

"Not bein' funny here, but that has to be the worst plan you have ever come up with" Allan quipped. "Nex' you'll be telling us that you and Gisborne are going to make up over a pint of ale."

"For once, I agree with Allan," Much chimed in. "What are we going to do, knock on the front door?"

Robin looked around the outside of the hall before shaking his head, "No, we are going through that window," he said, pointing to the window that in the past had been Marian's.

Minutes later, everyone but Will and Djaq, had made their way up to the second story window and climbed through. Robin was the first to softly jump down into the room, it was completely different then he remembered it. But then, it had been five years since he had last been in it. More surprising was the fact that the bed hadn't been touched that night. Robin decided to sneak downstairs to see if she was just up late, "All of you, stay here. Keep an ear out for the signal. If there is one, get out, I will be right behind you."

"Master," Much loudly whispered, trying to get Robin's attention. The only acknowledgement he received was Robin signaling him to be quiet, with his finger over his lips.

While Marian's room, if it was still hers, had changed, the rest of Knighton Hall remained the same, making it easy for Robin to navigate. He was out of luck though, Marian was no where to be found. As he was rifling through a pile of papers he found on the table, he heard a whistle pierce the air. He knew that his men upstairs would leave upon hearing it, so he only had to worry about himself. Just as he was about to return the papers to their original position, he spotted Prince John's seal. Why would Prince John be writing Marian? Curiosity getting the better of his need to leave, Robin pulled the letter out of the pile.

"My dear Lady Marian," Robin mumbled out, ignoring the repeated signal. "I am pleased to know that you enjoyed your time in my court. I hope that we can…" Robin was so transfixed on the letter that he almost missed the creak of the door opening. Quickly he slid back into shadowy corner, wanting to remain unseen until he knew who was entering.

Marian entered the front door and turned back towards the outside, without looking into the room, "Thank you Guy."

"You're welcome, Marian. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Robin heard Guy of Gisborne respond, instantly tightening his grip on his bow.

"Yes, it was quite lovely. And now, I am afraid I must retire, I am quite exhausted."

"Of course," was all Robin heard of Guy's reply. Obviously Guy had left because Marian was latching the door and turning back into the room. Removing her shawl, she used the one burning candle to light another. It was then that she noticed her papers had been moved, and once she noticed that, she felt the air in the room shift. Slowly she slid her hand towards the letter opener laying on the table.

When she first walked into the room, all clear thoughts left his head. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. All those nights in the Holy Lands, dreaming of her, wishing that he had never left Locksley…and now she was here, just a few feet away. It was more than tempting to drop his bow and embrace her. But she was obviously not the same person he had left in Knighton when he went to the Holy Lands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Robin commented, while he nocked an arrow and aimed it. He didn't step out into the light, but made sure that his bow could be seen.

Marian let her hand fall to her side, the man could release an arrow a lot quicker than she could grab the letter opener and throw it. "If you are here to rob me, do it and be gone."

"Oh, I am not here to rob you," Robin let his contempt for her flow through his voice. Much had warned him, but he didn't want to believe that Marian could be a traitor. However, the evidence was thrown in his face, first the Sheriff's men, then Prince John, then Gisborne…it was the only conclusion.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Marian would rather that he be here to rob her. That, she could easily handle, but if it wasn't money he wanted, there weren't a lot of other options.

"What do I want?" Robin asked. "What I wanted was an ally, but what I found was a traitor. Tell me Lady Marian, how does it feel to betray your King?"

Marian didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment, the sound of swords clashing together reached the room. Robin felt the situation getting even worse as the front door began to rattle and he could hear Gisborne outside. Robin looked away from Marian to see if his men were handling themselves.

Marian, sensing that this would be the only opportunity, grabbed the letter opener and threw it. However, in her haste, her aim was off and it only embedded itself in the man's arm.

"AHH!" Robin cried out as the letter opener hit his right arm, causing him to lower his bow in surprise and pain. After the arrow was no longer aimed, Marian ran to the door to let Gisborne in.

"Where is he!?" Gisborne shouted, his sword already drawn.

Marian didn't even stop to think about how Guy could have known there was a man in her home. As Marian pointed his hiding place out, Robin ripped the letter opener out of his arm with a slight hiss of pain and re-grabbed his bow.

"Come to prey on an innocent woman now?" Gisborne shot out as he advanced on Robin.

Robin had enough of hiding in the shadows and slowly stepped out, keeping both Gisborne and Marian in his sights. As he eased along the wall, he replied, "I'd hardly call her innocent."

"Robin!" Marian exclaimed in disbelief. She had heard that Robin of Locksley had returned to England, but at the time she was at Prince John's court. And she had only returned within the last week. Despite Robin's short time as an outlaw, he had managed to make quite a name for himself. As she rode through Knighton the day after she returned, all she heard were whispered talks of the great, 'Robin Hood'.

"Surprised to see me?" Robin asked, while trying to keep his bow from shaking. Blood was seeping through the sleeve of his shirt from where the letter opener had hit. It wasn't a serious wound, but it was enough to make the constant strain of the bow difficult. Robin listened to the chain mail of the guards rattle as they went around the back of the Hall. With guards in the back, and Gisborne in front of him, Robin knew his options for escape were dwindling.

"Well well, Hood, looks like you've got no where to go," Gisborne taunted.

Robin risked a quick glance away from Gisborne to look out the back. He managed to count five guards before he was forced to jump out of the way to avoid Gisborne's blade as it swung towards him. As good as he was, he knew he couldn't defeat Gisborne, plus all the guards in such a close area. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his men.

Gisborne seemed to pick up on Robin's thoughts, "It appears that you are replaceable, Hood. Even your own men don't care if you die."

As Gisborne was closing in on Robin and the guards had begun to creep through the backdoor, Marian once again heard the strange bird that she had heard when she came into Knighton.

Robin immediately smiled, "As usual, it appears that you are wrong. Don't worry Gisborne, I am sure you can find a way to explain my escape to the Sheriff."

"Escape? You will not escape me this time," Gisborne spat out. All of a sudden the sounds of battle could be heard again. Robin let loose his arrow and smirked in amusement when it embedded itself in the wall, a few inches from Gisborne's head.

"It's been a pleasure, but I really must be going," Robin eased his way towards the back door, and looked at Marian, "Marian, we will continue this later."

Robin rushed to the door at the same time as a guard was coming through. Slamming his bow into the guards face, Robin shoved him into the oncoming Gisborne. Marian ran to the window and watched as Robin met up with a group of cloaked figures, one of which was holding the reins to the Sheriff's horses.

"Hood!" Gisborne yelled, shoving the guard off of him.

"Men, I think it's time we leave Knighton," Robin said as he mounted. He took once last look back to see Marian watching from the window, before turning his horse and taking off towards Sherwood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honest opinions are always welcome and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! First off, a big thanks to the reviews. Even if there are only a few of you, it is a huge help to know that someone is liking the story. I need to spend some time on Truce, so the next chapter for this will probably come out sometime next week. Thank you again, and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Sherwood Forest, 1192~

Not wanting the Sheriff's men to track them down, the horses were left a mile away from camp, leaving the gang to walk the rest of the way. They walked in silence, minus the occasional snap of a twig; not because they feared being heard by guards, but because they could all sense Robin's mood. Even though the majority of them had not known Robin long, they could tell that he was angry.

Once they reached the camp, everyone but Robin, began to busy themselves with turning in for the night. Robin took a quick survey off the camp to make sure nothing was amiss and then started to walk away, weapons in hand.

"Oi! Robin, where're you going?" Allan asked him.

"I've got some things to do," Robin replied. As they had walked, Robin had spent the time silently contemplating his next move. Without Marian as an ally, they still had to go into Nottingham without good information. He had also spent it wondering how Marian could have betrayed her King, her country, and even him. He knew when he left for the Holy Lands that the chances of her waiting for him were non-existent, but Gisborne?

"I need to look at your arm," Djaq interjected, having noticed the blood on the way back to camp.

Robin looked down at his arm, he had nearly forgotten about it with everything that had happened. "It's just a scratch, it'll be fine."

"Robin, I really should," she was interrupted, not by Robin, but by Much.

"Djaq, he will let you look at it later," Much felt compelled to interrupt.

"Hmph, if you catch fever and die, don't come complaining to me," Djaq threw up her arms and went to lay down.

Much watched as Robin walked into the forest once more. Much's instinct was to follow Robin and make sure he was okay, but knowing that he would just give him half-truths until he left, Much decided to wait until Robin had some time to mull things over.

As Robin was walking, he wasn't paying any attention to where his feet were taking him. He just knew that he couldn't sit in the camp with all of the questioning glances. With the reassurance that Gisborne would be keeping all of the guards in Knighton, Robin allowed his mind to wander.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Knighton Hall, 1182: Five months after the fire~

The people of Knighton, and a few people from Locksley, had gathered in Knighton Hall to celebrate Marian's sixteenth birthday. It had only been five months since the fire that made orphans of both her and Robin, but it had seemed like a lifetime. After worrying about how the harvest would turn out, it was a time to relax and enjoy a moments rest. Robin smiled as he watched Marian laugh at a story twelve year old Will Scarlett was telling her. It hadn't been easy for either of them, but they made it through the harvest, everyone was prepared for the winter, and their friendship had managed to grow stronger through it all. Although to the amusement of most people, their bickering continued on.

Robin's smile disappeared as Guy of Gisborne approached her. It wasn't that he was jealous, he rationalized with himself, it was because he didn't trust Gisborne, the father or the son. He was about to head over to the small group when the sound of galloping horses broke through the noise of the gathering. Looking out the window into the darkness, Robin could not see any identifying insignias, only the flash of steel in the moonlight. He instantly regretted ordering Much to get rid of his bow. After the fire, Robin could not pick it up without thinking that perhaps if he hadn't been so eager to try it out, then he would have been able to save his parents.

Trying to not alert anyone in the Hall that there might be trouble outside, Robin slid out off the front door and began to walk towards the approaching men, who were now on foot. "Who goes there?" he called out.

"A family friend," a clear voice answered back. Robin squinted, but could not see anything more than their outlines in the dark.

"And what kind of friend needs to come with two armed men?"

"That's none of your concern, boy," one of the men said as he tried to shove past Robin. The moment his hand came into contact with Robin's shoulder, Robin swung at the man's face. While he managed to land a punch, he also managed to hit the metal of the helmet the man was wearing. Shaking his hand in pain, he immediately had the wind knocked out of him as the man tackled him to the ground. After blocking one punch, Robin felt his world spin as the second one hit its mark.

"Armond, that is enough!" a commanding voice rang out. The man called, Armond, released the front of Robin's shirt as he stood up.

Robin could hear the footsteps of the man who gave Armond the order and quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in his hand and the throbbing around his right eye. The man stopped in front of Robin, "You just started a fight with a man nearly three times larger than you, and with far more experience. Tell me, do you have a death wish?"

"I would rather die than live knowing I didn't do everything I could to protect those I care about from people like you," Robin spat out.

"I assure you, I do not wish anyone harm," the man reassured.

As Robin was contemplating his response, the front door to the hall opened up and Marian came out, carrying a torch.

"Robin, what are you doing out here?" She asked, walking closer.

"Marian, go back inside," Robin told her. Dismayed and annoyed as she didn't listen to him, he turned his head to look at her, but froze he saw her kneeling. He closed his eyes as he slowly turned back to the previously unknown man. Once Robin was facing him again, he slowly opened his eyes and swallowed hard. "Your majesty," Robin forced out, kneeling on the ground.

"You may both rise," said King Richard. Marian and Robin quickly stood up, and stared at him. "Lady Marian, I am sorry that I have been unable to properly pay my respects to your late parents. Your father was one of my closest advisors and friends. You and I have some things to discuss later this evening."

"Yes, your majesty," Marian softly replied. With her father being so close to the King, she had met him on occasion, but it was entirely different talking with him on her own.

Richard looked at Robin, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet, "And you must be Robin of Locksley, I've heard a lot about you. I am also sorry for your loss, your father was a great Lord and I hope that you will follow in his path. However, I remember your father to be quiet and gentle, it seems that you will not take after him on that matter."

Marian looked more closely at Robin and saw that there was a bruise forming around one of his eyes. She also could see one of the King's guards glaring at him. She rolled her eyes, but managed to hold her sigh back.

"I am sorry, I did not know who you were," Robin ground out.

King Richard kept his face impassive, "So, you are sorry because he is my man. Does that mean if he wasn't, you wouldn't feel remorse?"

Robin could either lie or tell the King the truth. Deciding that he shouldn't lie to the King, Robin replied, "Not in the least."

Richard burst out laughing, "Taking on one of my best guards, it's incredibly daring."

"Or incredibly stupid," Marian added under her breath, once again eliciting laughter from the young King.

"Now Marian, Robin had his reasons. However," Richard said while looking at Robin, "I would appreciate it if he didn't start fights with any more of them."

Robin smiled slightly and nodded his head, "Of course not, your majesty."

"Good, now if I could speak to you both in private?" The King requested.

"I'll just go tell everyone that the party is over," Robin went to send the guests away as Marian slid by unnoticed with the King, his hood drawn over his head to avoid recognition. After dodging Roger's questions, Robin joined Marian by the fireplace.

Silence stretched on as the King studied the two of them. He had only been twenty when he had been thrust onto the throne. And five years later, he felt like he had been doing a good job. Therefore, he had faith that the two of them would be able to manage their estates on their own. But there was the fact that Marian was a woman and her rule would always be questioned by some.

"Please sit down," Richard requested. Once they had settled Richard continued, "I will not keep you in suspense any longer. Marian, before your father died, he asked me if anything should happen to him, if I could put you under my protection. I am sure you have become aware of the challenges that you will face. Most particularly, people trying to take away your lands because you are unmarried. Or even trying to marry you for the sake of your lands. I can declare that you are under my protection and help you until you no longer need it."

Marian sat still as she listened to the King's proposal. He was right, she did recognize the issues that she would face, she was already having to deal with a very persistent Gisborne. She had not made up her mind when Robin spoke up.

"What exactly would that do?" He had also noticed the problem, and so far hadn't come up with a solution, this could be exactly what Marian needed.

"With my protection, any man wishing to marry Marian would have to petition me first. From which I would then consult you, Marian. If you wanted to marry the man, then I would give my blessing; however if you did not, then I would send him on his way. Your lands would be under my protection as well. If you decide to not accept my offer, I would still be around to advise you if you ever needed it."

"And you are willing to do this all because my father asked you to?" Marian inquired.

"As I said earlier, your father was also a friend of mine. He always spoke very fondly of you, and I would like to give him peace, knowing that you are looked after."

Marian glanced at Robin, looking for his opinion. Their situation had required them to work together over the last few months, and despite his tendency to act like a child, she had begun to respect his opinion.

Robin nodded when he saw Marian looking over. It was the only way he could foresee that would allow her to run Knighton in relative peace.

Marian looked back to Richard, "I would like to accept your offer of protection."

"Great! Now that that's settled, I should be on my way, I have a warm bed waiting for me in Nottingham."

As the King was about to mount his horse, he motioned to Robin. "I will do what I can to protect Marian, but I must ask that you help me. I can already see that you are very loyal and you trust each other, do not doubt that." King Richard mounted his horse, "Who knows, if you do a good job, perhaps one day you can join my Guard!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Locksley, 1192~

Robin was pulled out of his memory when he tripped over a tree root. He instantly recognized Locksley, his feet having taken him to the hill that overlooked it. Sitting back against the same tree Marian had found him at before his parents funeral, Robin looked at moonlit Locksley. Recalling the last part of his memory, he mumbled to himself, "Loyalty and trust, he couldn't have been more wrong."

He sat upright when he saw the outline of a lone person sneaking through Locksley. At first he assumed that it was just a villager heading home after a late night, but when he looked closer, he could tell the figure was armed and obviously didn't want to be seen. Needing a distraction from his thoughts, Robin cautiously entered the village and began to follow the figure around. From his viewpoint, it looked as if there were small packages being dropped off at various homes. Robin started to close in on the figure when he heard the sound of galloping horses. He quickly darted behind a stack of wood as Gisborne and some guards rode by. The unknown figure wasn't so lucky at remaining unseen, having been illuminated by the moonlight.

"Stop! What do you think you are doing breaking the curfew?" Gisborne yelled as he signaled some men to circle and trap the man. As the guards closed in, the hooded figure turned and tried to bolt through an opening to escape. It was then that Guy caught sight of the mask covering the figure's face, "It's the Nightwatchman, get him!"

Robin watched as the guards immediately attacked. He did not know who the Nightwatchman was, but if Gisborne wanted him dead, then Robin definitely wanted him alive. He nocked an arrow and tried to pull the string back, but lowered it quickly with a hiss of pain. Robin had forgotten about the wound that Marian had given him earlier in the evening. He told Djaq that it was just a scratch, but apparently it did more damage than he originally thought. He knew his bow would be of little use, so Robin used his damaged, right arm to draw his sword. It wouldn't be the best, but it would have to do. He ran over to join the fight, immediately clashing swords with Gisborne.

"Long time no see, Gisborne!" Robin smirked at Gisborne.

"Hood, this is perfect, now I can have both your heads!" Guy swung and noticed that Robin was a bit slower than normal; then he saw Robin's bloody sleeve. Gisborne attacked with more strength, it wouldn't take much to defeat him if he was unable to defend himself.

The fight had gone on for four very long minutes and Robin could feel the sweat drip down his face as he tried to hold Gisborne off. His grip on his blade had begun to loosen, his arm, heavier to raise. It wouldn't be long before he was unable to block one of Gisborne's blows. Less than a minute later, Robin was staring at Gisborne in dismay as he knocked his blade out of his hand.

"You're all out of luck now," Guy said as he swung his blade down to kill Robin, but the blow never landed.

Instead of killing Robin, Gisborne's blade clashed against the Nightwatchman's. Gisborne had been so focused on Robin that he hadn't even seen the Nightwatchman come up to block his sword. The Nightwatchman used his sword to throw Gisborne off balance, and then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He took off towards the safety of the forest, if they could make it there, then they could hide from the guards.

Robin followed, trying to catch his breath, he hadn't worked that hard in a fight in what felt like forever. As they ran, Robin make a quick side trip to retrieve his bow from behind the wood stack and then met back up with the Nightwatchman. They could hear Gisborne yelling as they entered the forest, "You idiots! Get after them!"

Making sure they were far enough into the forest, the two stopped to catch their breath. Robin was bent over with his hands on his knees, when the Nightwatchman started to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Robin asked, walking over to him.

The Nightwatchman didn't respond and kept walking away. Robin grabbed the man's arm and was shocked to find himself on the ground moments later. Shaking his head to clear it, he sat up and looked around, the Nightwatchman was nowhere to be seen. Letting his head drop back on the forest floor with a soft thud, Robin sighed, it just hadn't been his night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honest opinions are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

No real author's note for this one, just enjoy!

Disclaimer: As hard as I try, I own nothing.

* * *

~Sherwood Forest, 1192~

It was morning by the time Robin was near the camp, his muscles protesting each step. Carrying his bow in his left hand, Robin grimaced as he lightly hopped over a small log. Djaq was going to be angry with him, he should have let her look at his arm earlier. However, wanting a bit of rest before the rest of the gang woke up, Robin silently crept through the camp, heading for his makeshift bed.

"Master!" Much cried out gratefully, "You're alive!"

Robin heaved a sigh, so much for a little sleep. Walking over, he leaned in close to his friend, "I am, and so are you, but if you want to stay that way, you'll be quiet."

"Yes, of course," Much reassured. Robin started to turn back towards his bed when Much continued, "It's just that we were worried. Djaq really wanted to check your arm. And with the whole Marian thing…"

"Shh!" Robin hushed him, putting his hand over Much's mouth. "I will let Djaq look at my arm later, for now, I just want to rest. Okay?"

Much tried to speak through Robin's hand, but at a glare from Robin, he just nodded.

"Good," Robin said, removing his hand from Much's mouth. Starring at Much for a moment longer, Robin decided it was relatively safe to leave Much alone. Laying his bow down on the ground, he slowly sat down next to it and was about to lay back when Much started talking again.

"But Robin…your arm really should be looked at now. It looks awful! Not to mention you are white as a ghost," Much nodded and then got a serious look on his face. "Not that there are such things as ghosts, at least I hope there isn't. Do you think there ghosts…"

"Much! Please stop talking!" Robin shouted at the rambling man, then rapidly went quiet. The silence stretched on for only a moment before Robin groaned, he had unintentionally woken up the whole camp.

Djaq quickly got out of her bed to check on Robin. She grabbed Robin by the arm as he tried to move away from her. Ignoring his glare, she inspected the wound through his torn shirt sleeve, "What were you doing!? This looks even worse than when you left."

"Told you," Much smugly commented.

"You're going to have to take this off," Djaq motioned to his shirt as she went to get a needle and thread.

Robin held back another hiss of pain as he slid his shirt over his head, giving a slight shiver as the cold air hit his chest. "This could have waited, it isn't that bad."

"We've waited long enough, it needs to be cleaned and stitched up," Djaq replied as she walked back over to Robin.

Letting out a slight yell of surprise and pain when Djaq cleaned his wound, Robin motioned to the entire gang that was staring at him. "Well, go on! Don't you all have something better to be doing?"

One by one they dispersed to go about repairing arrows, cooking breakfast, and all the other camp necessities. All of them except for Allan.

"What are you still doing here?" Robin growled out.

"You asked if we had something better to be doin', well mate, this is the bes' thing I've done in a long time, ain't it?"

Robin's eyes narrowed as he searched for something nearby to throw at Allan. As he was pulling his arm back to lob a rock at Allan, he caused Djaq to tug on his stitching. "Oww!" He hollered, dropping the rock back on the ground.

"If you would stay still, it wouldn't hurt as badly," Djaq informed, showing no sympathy.

Allan couldn't and didn't want to hold back his laughter. It wasn't that he wanted Robin to be seriously hurt, but this was hilarious. "The great Robin Hood, taken down by a letter opener!"

"Go!" Robin commanded, pointing away with his left arm. "Or I swear when Djaq is done, I will show you how much damage a letter opener can do."

Allan, deciding it was best to go and pester Much, gave Robin one last grin before heading over to the camp fire.

It was only a few minutes before Djaq was done with Robin's arm, now it was time for the part she knew Robin would hate. "You can't use your arm until that heals."

Robin chuckled, "Like that is going to happen."

"No, Robin, you have to listen to me," Djaq demanded. "It isn't a large wound, but it is deep. If you don't let it heal then it could become infected and you could catch a fever."

"Djaq, I'll be fine," Robin offhandedly told her as he rummaged around his bed roll for a new shirt. Sliding it over his head he ignored Djaq's frustrated look and walked over to Much, "So Much, what's for breakfast?"

Much looked back and forth between Djaq and Robin, he didn't know who he was more frightened of. However, he had been there the last time Robin had caught a fever, and he knew that he didn't want to go through that ordeal again, especially while they lived in the forest. "Um…eggs. It is the last of our food from this store, but Allan, Will, and John can go get some more. The rest of us can stay here, you know, clean up camp."

"And be babysat? I don't think so," Robin shook his head at Much's attempt. He knew his arm was hurt, he could tell that much when he was fighting Gisborne, but he also knew that the planning skills of the rest of the gang were still lacking. "I say we go and pay the Sheriff's food stores a visit."

All of the outlaws looked at each other, Robin was coming up with one bad plan after another. "Robin," Djaq said, taking the initiative, "You can't shoot your bow right now, it would be too dangerous to go into Nottingham right now."

Robin scoffed, "Yeah, but they don't know that. Not to mention, we need the food."

The Outlaws looked around at each other, they knew that once Robin had his mind set on a plan, that no matter how dangerous it was, he was going to follow through with it.

"We go to Nottingham," said Little John.

* * *

~Locksley, 1185~

"Face it Marian, you'll never be as good as me," a nineteen year-old Robin taunted while leaning against his bow.

"Just you wait Robin of Locksley, one day I'll make you regret those words," Marian replied, looking away from the target to glare at Robin. She would never admit he might be right, after all, Robin had been practicing since he could walk. Well, minus the six months after the fire.

When Robin had woken after the fire, he immediately ordered Much to get rid of his bow. He didn't want to be reminded that perhaps he could have saved his parents, and Marian's as well, if only he had been closer to the manor. However, after King Richard's visit to Knighton, Robin realized that he needed to be able to protect Locksley, Knighton, and even Marian. What he used do as a hobby, as way to show off, had become a way to protect the people he cared about the most. Robin was now trying to improve Marian's shot, he wanted her to be able to take care of herself if something should happen to him.

Seeing that she was having difficulty, Robin set his bow down and lazily walked over to Marian. "You're bringing your elbow up too high," he told her as he stepped behind her and gently lowered her elbow with his hand. After her elbow was at the correct height, he didn't step away from her, but slid his hands over the tops of hers. "You need to relax and take a breath before you shoot."

"It would be easier to, if you weren't touching me," Marian coldly replied, glancing over her shoulder.

Robin smirked, "Just trying to help."

"I do not need your help, I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own," she said with certainty. When Robin didn't move, she raised an eyebrow, "Well, go on then!"

Releasing her hands and holding his up, Robin took a few steps back from her, "Is this good enough?"

Marian just huffed slightly and once again took aim at the target. They watched as the arrow took flight and embedded itself on the outer ring of the target. Silence stretched on as the two of them stared at the target, one in disbelief, and the other in humor.

"So…"

"Don't even think about it," Marian said, cutting off his, sure to be, wiseacre comment.

"I was just going to…"

"I know exactly what you were about to do, and don't," Marian informed him as she turned to walk past him. She managed to get a few feet from him when he spoke up again.

"Don't worry Marian, I will protect you," Robin said laughing, as he reached out to retrieve the arrow from the target. "Or at least I hope can, seeing as you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

Marian stopped in her tracks and grabbed the small dagger that was attached to her belt. Tossing it up in the air, she spun, caught it and then immediately hurled it towards the target.

Robin jerked his head up to look at Marian as a dagger embedded itself in the target, successfully pinning Robin's shirt sleeve to it as well. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You could have hit me!"

Marian gave him a mocking smile, "Well, it is a good thing I have better aim with a dagger than I do an arrow, isn't it?"

After a minute of struggling to remove the dagger, Robin finally released himself and stalked up to Marian. "Do it again," he commanded, holding the dagger out.

Taking the opportunity to be the one to show off, Marian grabbed the dagger and repeated the throw, this time hitting the center of the target. Turning to Robin, she smirked at his gaping expression. "I told you before that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Robin slowly shook his head, "At least I know you can keep Gisborne away."

"When are you two going to grow up?" Marian asked, holding up a hand when Robin was about to answer. "I know what you are going to say, but he isn't as bad as you like to believe."

"Isn't as bad as I like to believe?" Robin repeated, his face scrunching up. "Next you're going to tell me you fancy him," he laughed at the absurdity of it.

Marian scoffed and glanced away from Robin, "That is ridiculous."

Robin's laughed died away as he looked closer at Marian, "Is it?"

"Would it be such a horrible thing if I did?" Marian asked, looking back towards Robin.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed as he gripped his bow tighter. "You of all people know how sneaky Gisborne is, he only wants Knighton for himself!"

Glaring at Robin, Marian quickly replied, "Is it so hard for you to believe that someone may actually fancy me?"

"Yes," he shouted back, then just as quickly followed it with, "no!" Robin felt a twinge of guilt at Marian's hurt expression, "Marian, I didn't mean it like that, it's just….it's Gisborne."

"And you are just Robin," she scathingly replied, "and now I am just leaving."

"Marian, wait!" Robin lightly grabbed a hold of her arm as she started walking away. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"What did you mean then?"

"I…" he started, lightly furrowing his brow. "Marian, I think…," he stopped again.

"You think…what?" Marian prompted when he didn't continue.

Robin's expression suddenly went from one of contemplation, to slightly angry, "I think that you need to stop being a silly girl, and see the world the way it truly is. Gisborne doesn't care for you, he cares for your lands and your power. In fact, you possess none of the qualities a man looks for in a wife. I think that instead of practicing your archery, perhaps you should be at home practicing your embroidery."

Marian bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her tears from spilling over. For over three years, they had helped each other get through the hard times, and while they still bickered, it was usually in good humor. And as time went on, Marian had found herself more and more drawn to Robin. However, since she never wanted to risk their friendship, she ignored all of her feelings. Guy was an easy distraction, he had been trying for years to garner her attentions, and as she spent more time with him, she realized he wasn't as bad as she used to think. He was under the same social pressures, except he also had his father breathing down his neck, using him as a way to gain power. She had begun to believe her feelings towards Guy were genuine, but that was all shattered moments ago when she hoped that Robin would tell her that she shouldn't fancy Guy, because _he_, Robin of Locksley,fancied her.

Robin felt that twinge of guilt again, he had been so close to spilling out all of the feelings he had acquired over the last three years. How he had always known she was different from other girls…special. How he loved the fact that she wasn't like them, her independence, her strength, her compassion, and her beauty. That even though she sometimes drove him crazy, he wouldn't change anything about her. But, how could he tell her that? He was supposed to protect her, not fall for her. Not to mention, ever since Marian's sixteenth birthday, Robin had been hoping to join the King's Guard. He couldn't begin something with Marian, only to leave her. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he tried to get Marian to be angry with him.

"If you think I am so silly," Marian said softly, finally breaking the silence, "I'll just leave you alone."

This wasn't what he wanted! Robin wanted her to be angry, he wanted her to storm off, curse his name, and then a few days later, everything could be back to normal. This quiet side of Marian was one he didn't want to see, it meant he had gone too far, once again. However, if he tried to take his harsh words back, he could end up in the same tell-all situation he was just in. So instead he did nothing, except watch her walk away.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Robin and the gang try to get some of the Sheriff's food. Marian is faced with a difficult decision. And in the past, Robin has to deal with his decisions._

Honest opinions are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

As always, the first thing is a big thank you to the reviewers. Next is the, "I am swamped and have to focus on school." I am about ready to go into finals and with papers thrown on top, I will probably not have time to update until they are over. Especially since I have been promising the readers of "Truce" a new chapter and I have failed to deliver (which I will work on ratifying tonight/tomorrow). That is it as far as I know, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

~Nottingham Castle, 1192~

If the guards were paying close enough attention they would have noticed that there was something off about the guards they had just allowed past the castle gates. But, thankfully for Robin and the gang, the Sheriff didn't pay them enough to care.

Ducking into an alley, Robin looked around to make sure they were alone before he took off his helmet. "I want Much and Allan to replace the guards in front of the store room. Will, I am going to need you to get us in, if you can't get around the lock, we'll try Little John. While we are getting in, Djaq will get us a wagon. Once we are in, we're going to have to move quickly, they rotate the guards every hour and we do not want to get caught inside the castle. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

With silent nods of their heads, the gang got to work. Much and Allan rapidly disposed of the two guard and signaled for the others to come across the street. Will immediately started to chip away at the wood around the lock, ignoring everybody's fearful looks as the noise echoed down the empty hall.

"Will, you need to hurry up," Robin anxiously commanded after a few minutes. Robin did not want to get caught by the new guards. Without being able to use his bow, or even use a sword well, Robin was strictly relying on timing to get out of Nottingham unscathed.

Will did not respond, but started to chop at the wood with renewed vigor. Just as Robin was about to order John to have a go at the door, Will got his hand through and slid the lock open. Sliding into the store room, Robin, Will, and John began to grab armloads of food, trusting that Djaq would be outside with a wagon.

They reached the court yard and Robin could have laughed, everything was going according to plan. They quickly loaded up the wagon and then gathered around it to plan their next move.

"Good job, Gang," Robin congratulated them. "All that's left is to get this back to camp and get out of Nottingham. If we all try to leave together it will look suspicious. Djaq, I want you and Will to take the wagon, the rest of us will split up and meet back at the camp later."

Allan grinned, he was dying to get a pint of ale, "See ya Gents' later."

Waiting until the wagon and the other men were outside the castle walls, Robin began to make his own way towards the gates. He pulled his hood over his head and prepared to make the hazardous trip across the open courtyard. Only one foot had made its way out into the sunlight when Robin heard some guards making their way to relieve the currently unconscious guards. He could either make a run for it across the courtyard, or he could try to hide within the castle. Noting the guards walking along the battlements, he knew that running was likely to get him caught.

"Looks like Kyle and Blake fell asleep again," Robin heard one of the guards comment as he looked around trying to find a way out. Deciding to head into the castle, Robin rounded the corner just as the guards realized their comrades were not sleeping, "Sound the alarm!"

As more guards ran towards the store room, Robin ducked into the first unbolted room he came upon. The rooms occupant immediately stood up and stared in shock.

"Well, well, it seems my luck is improving," Robin said with a smile as he took in Marian's appearance. Her hair was messy, there were bags underneath her eyes, and a slight tremble in her hands as she stood up, but she held herself with such poise that her beauty could not be denied.

"What are you doing here?" Marian asked him anxiously, she had expected to see him eventually, after all, he wasn't done questioning her. But, she didn't plan on it being so soon.

"What am I doing here?" Robin asked while pointing to himself, "I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here. Did you decide to curry favor of the Sheriff as well?"

Marian looked angry for only a second before replying, "Apparently you and the Nightwatchman have been causing issues. Guy wanted to make sure that I was safe, so he brought me here this morning."

"Guy," Robin scoffed, after all these years, it still irked him to hear Marian call Gisborne, Guy. "Unfortunately, _Guy_ will have to wait. There is the more pressing issue of what you have been doing while I was in the Holy Land. So tell me Marian, was it difficult to betray your King?"

Marian shook her head in disbelief, "Despite what you want to believe, the world is not black and white."

"Yes, it is!" Robin rebuked. "There is good and evil, loyalty and treachery. You can not have both!"

"And thievery, where does that go? Tell me Locksley, are you any better than the common brute who goes around robbing people?"

It was Robin's turn to shake his head, "It is different."

"How? You are no less of an outlaw than any other thief. You run from the law the same, and you would hang the same as well."

"How?" Robin asked with indignation, "I am helping the people, giving them food when they are starving, money when they can't pay the Sheriff's taxes."

"If you would only follow your own reasoning, you will see that we have done the same exact thing."

"Hardly. I didn't betray my King, I don't ally myself with the likes of Prince John or Gisborne…"

"I did what I had to," Marian exclaimed. "What do you think happened to Locksley when you left? Did you honestly think that no one would try to claim it? It benefited Locksley for me to be friends with Guy. Not to mention it wasn't even a year after you left that Vaysey became Sheriff, and he set the highest taxes for those villages who didn't fall into line. I needed the power that Prince John could provide so that the Sheriff couldn't tax Knighton to death. I will not apologize for it, at least I was around to help the people of Nottingham."

Robin had stayed silent through Marian's rant, her last comment hitting him in the gut like a fist. "I was fighting for our King, I was fighting for England," he retorted.

"No, you were fighting for the glory. If you were fighting for England, you would have been here helping to protect it," Marian spat out, then got quieter, "Instead you were thousands of miles away…"

Robin didn't respond, but took a few steps closer to Marian as she continued, "You just left, your only thoughts of how you could become a hero. You never stopped to think about the people who needed you here."

Marian looked away from Robin and shut her eyes for a moment, when she opened them again, she was surprised to see Robin only a few feet from her.

"I didn't forget England," he softly replied, "I thought of her often." Robin slowly stretched his hand towards Marian. He knew he shouldn't, he still didn't know how far her treachery went, but he couldn't help himself. She was Marian, the girl who used to annoy him, the girl he had been so protective over, the girl who experienced the same loss as him, the girl who he had grown to love, the girl he had left behind to go to war.

He paused as a sharp pain went through his arm, the movement pulling at Djaq's stitches. The pause gave him time to realize that the Marian standing in front of him wasn't the person he had left behind. During the time he was away, she had turned into a woman he did not yet know. As much as he wanted to pretend she was the same person, it was not possible. Robin allowed his arm to drop back to his side, until he knew exactly what she had been doing, he wasn't going to let himself be blinded by her.

"I need to know whose side you are on," he commanded quietly, standing close enough to her that she was forced to look up to see him.

Against her will, Marian's heart was beating frantically at Robin's proximity. He had always had this affect on her since they were sixteen, but she couldn't let that distract her. Lying to Robin was the first idea that came to her. It would be easy enough, she had been lying to people for years, but somehow it seemed wrong to lie to him. "I am on the side of the people, if that means siding with Prince John, then that's what I will do."

The small bit of hope that Robin had left quickly faded. "I can't believe you are doing this. You are not the Marian I knew. The Marian I knew would have fought for the people, not try to cozy up with the King's enemies."

"You're right," Marian replied with indignation, "I am not the same. I didn't have a choice, it was either change, or watch as Knighton was taken away from me. And then who would have protected them, hmm? What would you have rather me done? Openly criticize the Sheriff? Become an outlaw? That seemed to work really well for you, I am sure you living in the forest and being hunted by dogs is very helpful to the people of Locksley."

Robin was denied his reply by a sharp rapping on Marian's door. "Marian! Open up, I need to search your room!" Gisborne shouted through the closed door.

* * *

~Locksley, 1186~

It had taken four long months for Robin and Marian to finally work out their argument over Gisborne. Four months in which Robin had been unwilling to ask forgiveness for the harsh things he had said to Marian. This was not to say he didn't feel remorse for them, after all, he didn't think she was a silly girl. But, it also did not make him push aside his pride, it was Gisborne she had been talking about. However, his pride did nothing to sooth the ache every time he thought of Marian. She was his friend, the one person besides Much, that he could talk to about anything, the person he cared about more than any other. It was all of this that made Robin go to Marian's home a year ago, and finally say everything that was on his mind and in his heart.

Marian had been shocked when Robin had come pounding on her door, saying he needed to speak with her. The stubborn side of her wanted to turn him away, he had spent four months ignoring her, what difference would it make. But there curious side of her was desperate to hear what was so important that he had come to Knighton. She had opened the door, only to find him nervously pacing.

"_What do you want?" She coldly asked._

"_We need to talk," Robin pleaded._

"_We are talking."_

"_No, we need to really talk, no more ignoring things."_

"_Ignoring what?" Marian asked, trying to make the process more difficult._

"_Marian, I like you and I am tired of pretending otherwise" Robin blurted out. "I have liked you for years, but it was never the right time to tell you, never the right moment."_

"_Oh." _

"_That's it? Oh?" Robin asked in dismay. When he got no response, he figured he had made a stupid mistake. "I shouldn't have done this," he turned to head back to Locksley and had made it all the way to his horse when a shout stopped him._

"_Robin, wait!" Marian called out, running out of her home. When she reached him, she paused to make sure she really wanted to go through with it, she did. "Robin, I think I like you too."_

"_What about Gisborne?" Robin hesitantly asked._

"_Guy is my friend," she replied, ignoring Robin's scoff, "but he is nothing more than that."_

"_Good, that means I can do this," Robin slowly leaned in and placed a cautious kiss on Marian's cheek. He smiled when she didn't slap him, "I think I like this too."_

"What are you thinking about?" Marian asked a pensive looking Robin as they sat under their tree overlooking Locksley.

Robin blinked lazily as Marian's question brought him out of his reminiscing. "Nothing, my love," he replied with a smile. In truth, his reminiscing was brought on by the fact that he recently discovered that he couldn't see his future, without seeing Marian as well.

As he stared at her, Marian's face broke into a shy smile, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Her smile was what did him in, he knew it was rash, but he knew it was what he wanted. Without missing a beat, Robin softly said, "Marry me."

Marian felt the smile fall from her face, what game was Robin playing now? "That isn't funny, Robin. You are always teasing me," she responded in annoyance.

Robin felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest, she thought it was a joke. He could go one of two ways, pretend as if he was just teasing her or tell her the truth. "No Marian," he said, trying for once to make Marian realize he was serious, "this is no joke."

All Marian could do was blink at him. "Um….I…."

Having already started, Robin didn't want to stop, "Marian, I have known you for as long as I can remember and you are the most stubborn, testy, and argumentative woman I have ever met in my life."

"Is this supposed to be flattering?" Marian snapped at him.

Robin smiled, "Let me finish. You are also the most courageous, kind, independent, and," he reached up to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen in her face, "enchanting woman that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I can not imagine my life without you in it and I will do anything to prove that to you. So, I will ask again. Marian, daughter of Edward, Lady of Knighton, my friend and my love, will you marry me?"

It was as if someone had muted all sound, not even a dropped pin would have made noise. Robin allowed Marian a moment to think, after all, this had caught him by surprise as well. But when he thought about it, he couldn't figure out why it had taken him so long. He could feel his heart racing as Marian opened her mouth to answer him.

"For years you have teased me, and even in your proposal, you can not help but add some more. I think you should know that you are insufferably arrogant, obnoxious, and brazen," Marian paused, nearly laughing at the fearful look that had crossed Robin's face. "And…you are also generous, loyal, protective, and while I am loathe to admit it, you are quite charming and handsome."

"Is that a yes?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Be patient," Marian reprimanded before taking a breath. She started to smile again, the look on Robin's face making her realize this was exactly what she wanted. With that decided, she simply said, "Yes."

"Yes?" Robin repeated in surprise.

Laughing, Marian said it again, "Yes, Robin of Locksley, I want to marry you."

"Yes!" This time he repeated in elation, leaning into kiss his betrothed only to be stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"You do remember you still have to petition the King for my hand, right?"

Robin nodded and spoke through her fingers, "I will ask him when he visits for your birthday."

With another smile, Marian slid her fingers from his lips, to cup his face, and allowed him to pull her in closer.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _Will Marian help Robin escape or hand him over to Gisborne? What will the King's response be to Robin's request?

Honest opinions are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First off, a big thanks to the reviewers! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The usual life stuff prevented me from doing so, finals, Christmas, etc. I am working on getting back into both of my stories and I am hoping to update them both again before the weekend. Other than that, I hope you all had good holidays and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

~Nottingham Castle, 1192~

Robin stared with hidden anxiety at Marian, he knew that his making it out of Nottingham depended on her. Because of his injuries, there was no way he would be able to fight his way out of her room.

"Marian!" Guy shouted again, pounding on the bolted door.

Marian met Robin's stare and contemplated her options. Robin had taken her words earlier as a sign that she was a traitor, but what she had said was that she wanted what was best for the people. And from what she could tell, since Robin had returned from the Holy Land, he was what people believed in and he gave the people a sense of hope that they hadn't had in years.

"Marian, open this door right now, or I am breaking it down!"

Robin held his breath as he waited for Marian's answer, it was released with a soft whooshing sound as she shouted back to Gisborne, "Just a moment, I am not decent!"

"Now, Marian!"

Marian gestured to Robin to hide as she threw a robe over her dress and went to open the door. "What is so important that it can not wait till I am fully clothed?" She asked, anger lacing her voice.

Guy stuttered for a moment, not knowing that she was fully clothed beneath her robe. "Hood," he replied, shaking himself out of his embarrassment. "he is in the castle, after his previous actions towards you, I think he might try to find you."

Marian lightly laughed, "Don't you think he would be more concerned with getting out of the castle?"

"You don't know Hood like I do," he growled out, "he isn't the same person you used to know. War has changed him, he is no better than a common outlaw now."

Marian recalled how she had just said nearly the same thing to Robin a few minutes prior. "Even so, outlaws think first of themselves, surely he is trying to leave the castle as we speak. Leave a few guards outside of my door and go look for him," she commanded.

Guy thought about what she said, Robin was a coward, of course he would be trying to escape. "You two," he said, pointing at two guards, "You stand watch over Lady Marian, no one gets near her. Marian, for once please just stay in your room until we catch Hood."

Marian tensed as a quiet scoff emerged from her wardrobe. Thankfully, Guy had already turned around and was rushing out the door. Waiting a minute after Guy was gone, Marian re-bolted her door and ran over to her wardrobe. Upon flinging open the door, she promptly slapped Robin upside the head, before he had a chance to block her hand.

"What was that for?" Robin asked with indignation.

"I put everything on the line for you and you could have ruined it with that scoff. When are you going to grow up?"

"It isn't my fault, Gisborne saying he could catch me is ridiculous," Robin replied, looking self-assured.

"Oh really? Because right now you are still in my room with two guards posted outside of it, and I am seriously reconsidering my decision to help you."

Robin glared, "I don't need your help, I have done perfectly fine without it for years. Besides, I have a plan." Robin stopped when he saw Marian's raised eyebrows, shrugging lightly he amended, "Well, half a plan…well, it is more like an outline of a half of a plan."

"You are impossible!" Marian softly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "You haven't thought anything through since you've returned to England have you? For once in your life can you attempt to be serious?"

"For once in your life could you attempt to not question everything I do?" Robin countered. "I think that at this point in my life I am perfectly capable of…"

"Of what?" Marian whispered, interrupting his tirade, "Of losing your lands, losing your title, being hunted, becoming a thief, getting trapped inside of the castle…"

"I did all of those things to help the people," Robin said, the volume of his voice a bit louder. "If I remember correctly, you said the same thing when you talked about working with Prince John."

They both froze for a second time as a knock sounded at the door, "My Lady, is everything okay in there? We thought we heard voices."

Marian smiled slightly as a plan came to mind. Walking over to the door and she cracked it open enough that the guards could see only her, "Sorry, I was just contemplating returning to Knighton and I am afraid that I spoke my thoughts aloud. You won't mention it to anyone, right? I wouldn't want them to think I was being silly," Marian said smiling at the two guards.

The two guards relaxed when they saw Marian and heard her explanation. While her explanation didn't sound quite right, they had a lot of respect for the Lady Marian, so they let it slide. After all, she was one of the only nobles who ever thought to say a kind word, or not order them around like dogs. "Of course we won't, my Lady."

"Thank you both, I promise I won't forget it. Now, if you could escort me to the stables, I want to return to my home and I would prefer to do so before nightfall."

"But, Gisborne ordered us to watch you. Not to mention the Nightwatchman and Robin Hood are still out there."

"If you came with me, you would be watching me and you would still be following his orders. And with the two of you around I am sure that neither the Nightwatchman nor Robin Hood would dare to attack me," Marian assured.

"I don't know…what if Gisborne…"

Marian nearly snapped at him, deciding to use her frustration to an advantage, Marian tried a new approach. "Am I a prisoner in Nottingham? Have I committed some crime that I am unaware of?"

One of the guards stuttered for a moment before Marian continued.

"Unless the Sheriff is planning on clapping me in irons and hauling me to the dungeons, I am free to come and go as I please. You can accompany to Knighton or I can go alone. If I go alone and something happens to me, I can assure you that _Guy_ will be most displeased with you both," Marian said, her anger boiling just under the surface.

The was a lapse of silence before both of the guards nodded their heads, "Of course, my Lady. We will make sure that no outlaws bother you on your trip."

"Thank you. Now if you will let me gather some things, I will be out momentarily," she said, closing the door and latching it. As Marian turned around she noticed Robin's contemplative look. "What?" She asked in barely a whisper.

Robin shook his head with a bitter smile, "You're a great liar…you used to never be able to lie."

Marian looked away from him and grabbed something warm to wear for the ride to Knighton, "I can only get rid of these two guards, you will have to figure out something on your own from there."

Robin watched her start to walk away, he wanted to say more, perhaps that he was sorry she had to learn to lie. But with how easily she convinced the guards to believe her, Robin didn't know what he could believe. Who knew if she was lying about Prince John, maybe she really had betrayed the King. Since he was still unsure, he decided it was best to just let her leave, he needed to get out of Nottingham before he was caught, or before the Gang got worried and came looking for him.

But Marian had one last thing to say, before she could make it more than a few steps, she stopped and looked at him again, "Robin…don't get caught."

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1186~

The months had both dragged on and rushed by at the same time. Robin and Marian had become even more inseparable. To the constant protests of Much, Robin would often sneak over to Knighton in the middle of the night to see Marian. Not that Robin was ever going to dishonor Marian, he respected her too much for that, not to mention he knew how fond the King was of her. However, that didn't mean that there couldn't be a few stolen kisses from the ledge of her window.

The only thing Robin was annoyed with was how long it was taking for Marian's birthday to arrive. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was nervous about asking the King for Marian's hand in marriage. Throughout the years, because of the King's protection of Marian, Robin had grown to know the King better than many of the other Lords and the King grew to trust Robin in return. However, Robin wasn't sure how the King would handle his petition….what if he said no? Or worse, what if Marian told the King that she didn't want to marry Robin after all??

"Robin?" Marian called out as she walked down the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Robin responded, "I am in the washroom."

Peeking her head around the door, Marian took in the sight of Robin. Beyond her initial thoughts of how handsome he was, she noticed that there was something off. "Robin, are you okay? You look like you are going to be ill."

Robin knew that his skin was as pale as a ghosts and that his breathing was erratic, so he just grimaced slightly, "Oh, I am great. You know, the King is probably just going to castr…" he stopped himself before he finished that unpleasant thought.

Chuckling at his unusual show of nerves, Marian went up and placed her hands on his arms. "Robin, the King loves you, you know that. Everything will work out, the King will say yes, we will get married, and then we can start planning for the rest of our lives together."

Allowing himself a small smile at the picture she painted, Robin momentarily forgot all of the bad scenarios he had previously come up with. Leaning down, Robin whispered against Marian's lips, "You are amazing, you know that?"

Marian closed the small gap between their lips and wound her hands through Robin's already untidy hair. Once Robin had slid his hands down to hold her closer to him, Marian broke the kiss off. "You can kiss me again after the party."

Robin groaned, "But after the party, I am going to talk with the King."

When Marian smiled, Robin swore she had been spending too much time with him. For her smile was an exact mirror of the cheeky one he so often had on. "Well, you had better hope he says yes then."

Shaking his head at Marian's retreating back, Robin wondered what he was getting himself into.

--

The celebration at Knighton Hall went well into the evening and by that time Robin had done everything in his power to avoid talking alone with the King. He figured that the moment they were alone, he would ask the King for Marian's hand…and that was something he really didn't want to do in front of a crowd. Finally, much to Robin's relief, the party ended and everyone began to leave Knighton.

After searching out Marian, Robin found her talking to King Richard near the fireplace.

"Ah, Robin! I feel like I haven't seen you all night!" Richard roared out.

Robin was frozen in place until Marian gave him an encouraging smile. Knowing that she was worth whatever discomfort he may be feeling, Robin decided to find the courage he wasn't feeling. "Your Majesty, I was wondering if I could speak to you in private."

"Of course, Robin. Lead the way," Richard gestured with his hands.

Heading towards an old office of Marian's father, Robin shut the door before he started talking.

"Your Majesty," Robin began after Richard had taken a seat, "A few years ago, you put Marian under your protection and you made it a stipulation that if anyone wanted to marry her, he had to ask for your blessing first."

Richard tried to hide his smile, he figured that this was what Robin wanted to talk about. After all, he wasn't blind, he had seen the glances that had occurred throughout the night. "Yes, I remember that. I have even had a few men attempt it."

Robin was thrown off his intended course by that, he had no idea that men had already gone to King Richard. "They have? But…Marian hasn't had any suitors."

"I turned them away obviously. Oh, and I find it very hard to believe that she hasn't had _any_ suitors," Richard replied with a pointed look.

"Right," Robin said taking a deep breath, "I suppose I asked to talk to you in private…and the reason I avoided you earlier…is because…I want…I hope that you…"

"If you are always this eloquent, I fear I have no idea how you have managed to convince Marian to care for you," Richard interrupted him when it looked like he was going to keep going on forever.

"I'm sorry, Your…" Robin stopped when he thought over what the King had said. "Wait, you know?"

Richard laughed, "Of course I do, a blind man could see that you two care for one another!"

"So, you know what I am going to ask?" Robin inquired hopefully.

Richard nodded, his laughter falling away. "I do know what you are going to ask, I only wish that I didn't have a question to ask of you in return."

Robin's forehead furrowed as he tried to figure out what the King was referring to. "Your Majesty, I am afraid I don't understand."

"First off, I want you to know that my answer is yes, I give you my full blessing to marry Marian."

It was as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The King had said yes, he was going to get to be with Marian! Unable to stop the grin that spread across his face, Robin started to thank the King.

"Hold on, Robin," the King said, halting any gratitude. "I said I had a question in return."

Robin let the smile slide away as he took in the King's tone.

When Richard was sure he held Robin's attention once more he continued, "Robin, would you like to join my personal guard and travel with me to the Holy Land?"

* * *

_Next Chapter_: The Gang makes a reappearance. Robin's decision and how he handles telling Marian. And the Sheriff begins to form new plots.

Honest opinions are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Reviewers! Once again, you're amazing! I am sorry I didn't get around to responding to all of the reviews, but I figured I would make up for it by posting relatively quickly. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you will all enjoy it!

* * *

~Outlaw's Camp~

It was nearly nightfall by the time Robin reached the camp. He didn't know how he was always the last one back to camp, but he knew he didn't want to go in it. The moment the others knew he was there, they would begin asking questions he didn't want to answer. Truthfully, all he wanted was a good nights sleep. Ever since he had left Marian's room, he had been fighting a headache that was worse than the time Marian had hit him over the head with a kitchen pan for scaring her. Pausing a moment to collect his thoughts before he alerted the others to his presence, Robin made his way down the slight path and into the camp. He made note to have the path covered up and to tell the others to be more careful.

"Robin!" Much shouted, glad to see that Robin was in fact alive. "We were just making plans in case you didn't come back."

Giving Much a half-smile, Robin grabbed a bowl of whatever slop was being served for dinner and sat down against the base of a tree.

"Honestly," Allan quipped, "It's a good thing we don't 'ave to plan a rescue, our plans are horrible. We'd 'ave better luck walkin' up to the Sheriff and askin' him to let you go."

"We would have found a way," Much replied indignantly.

"Alright, we'll jus' use you as a distraction. You can fight the guards, we'll rescue Robin," Allan quickly replied.

"Now, wait one minute! If you think I am trusting you of all people to save my master…"

"Much! Allan! Enough!" Robin barked out, for once he didn't find amusement from their petty arguments, instead he just wanted them to be quiet so his head would stop its pounding.

"But," they both began.

"Shut up!" Robin shouted at both of them.

Deciding that Robin was being serious for once, Allan and Much decided to busy themselves with things around the camp. Grateful that they were doing something other than bickering like an old couple, Robin reached up to run his hand across his eyes.

Djaq turned from her conversation with Will when she heard Robin's hiss of pain. "Robin, are you alright?" She called across the fire.

"Of course I am, I just used the wrong arm," Robin replied hastily. He didn't want Djaq to know of his headache, she would use it as a reason to be worried, and he hated being coddled.

"I should look at your arm, you have been doing too much with it," Djaq said grabbing her bag full of different plants. She ignored the glare Robin was giving her, she knew he despised this, but because of the fever he contracted during his time in the Holy Land, his body was more prone to another invention.

"Djaq, I said I was fine," Robin grounded out, doing his best not to yell at her for trying to help.

Djaq rolled her eyes, "Even if you were dying you wouldn't tell me, so 'fine' doesn't mean anything. Now, be quiet and let me look," she commanded. She tried to ignore the blood coating his sleeve as she slid his arm out.

Not wanting to do any more damage to his arm, Robin let Djaq help free his arm of his shirt. As she began to poke and prod his wound, Robin tried to ignore the way the forest spun around. He felt as if he was going to lose the mystery dinner he had just eaten.

"I told you not to use your arm!" Djaq reprimanded, too busy looking at his arm to notice how Robin's face had paled.

Taking a deep breath Robin sullenly replied, "I didn't have much choice, I needed to get out of Nottingham, and there were some guards in the way."

"Well, thankfully you only pulled a few stitches, I can fix that. But you have to rest, the more you push yourself, the more you're likely to contract a fever."

Robin didn't respond as Djaq went about cleaning the dirt and debris that had entered his wound during his time in Nottingham. As she went about sewing him back up, he was thinking how he was more than willing to take Djaq up on her orders of rest, it seemed like it had been years since the last time he had slept.

"Okay, I am done, now sleep!" Djaq ordered, motioning to his bed roll.

Without any sort of sarcastic quip, Robin went and collapsed inside his bed roll, intending on sleeping until the sounds of the camp woke him up.

-----

"Robin," Will hesitantly asked, he didn't want to wake Robin up, but it was already mid-day and they had food deliveries to make. "Robin," he asked again, this time a bit louder. Getting no response, Will finally reached down and lightly shook Robin's shoulder. Will felt a fleeting moment of elation when he heard Robin groan, thinking that he was finally waking up, but when there was no other movement from him, Will immediately got worried.

"Djaq!" Will called over his shoulder.

"I knew we were gonna 'ave to get your head checked, mate," Allan joked as he threw some food into a basket. "Don't you remember, Djaq and Little John left for Nettlestone 'bout fifteen minutes ago."

Will looked at Allan in panic, "We need to get her back here, now!"

"Whoa, calm down," Allan said, picking up on Will's tone.

"Allan, there is something wrong with Robin, we need Djaq!"

* * *

~Knighton, 1192~

Marian rode through Knighton on her way home from her afternoon ride. There was nothing quite like the freedom such rides granted her. No one to please, no worry about propriety, just her and her horse. However, all of the pleasant thoughts in her mind were quickly driven out by an irate looking Gisborne standing by the front door to her home.

"Guy," she greeted as she dismounted, "If I would have known you were planning on calling, I would have made sure I was at home."

Guy tried to keep his teeth from grinding together, "Forgive me, if I had known you were planning on disappearing yesterday, I would have made plans."

Marian smiled at Guy, trying to ease his temper, "I wasn't planning on leaving Nottingham yesterday, it was purely on whim, I assure you."

"You knew full well I didn't want you leaving," Guy snapped, unable to hold back his anger, "I brought you to Nottingham in the first place for a reason. Hood is out there and he is obviously a threat to you, and yet you leave when he could have been in the castle itself! I asked you to stay in your room, and you deliberately went against that."

Marian's smile fell from her face, it didn't matter who the person was, she would not be ordered about, "Exactly, you _asked_ me to stay in my room, I opted to return to my home. Despite what you believe, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I do not fear Hood. I will come and go as I please, and no one is going to tell me otherwise."

Realizing that his previous tactic didn't work, Guy tried a different approach, "Marian, I did not mean to yell at you. I was just worried that something could happen to you, and I would not be able to ensure your safety. I only want what is best for you," Guy said while reaching up to brush his fingertips across her cheek.

Trying her hardest not to slap his hand away, Marian offered Guy a small smile, "Thank you, but again, I can take care of myself. And right now, I am tired from my trip yesterday and my ride today and would like to nap. Until later."

"Until later," Guy responded, softly kissing her hand.

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1186~

"Wh…." Robin sputtered, "Your Highness?"

The King repeated his question, "Robin, would you like to join my personal guard and travel with me to the Holy Land?"

Robin stared mutely at the King. Ever since Marian's sixteenth birthday, this was all Robin had wanted. A chance at glory, to serve the King, protect the King, and in doing so, serve England. As those thoughts ran through his head, he opened his mouth to tell the King that he would be honored to join his guard. But instead of a declaration of his agreement to go, one word slipped out instead, "Marian."

Taking a moment for his question to sink in, the King nodded gravely, "I know I ask this at the worst possible time and for that I am sorry. If I would have known what was transpiring between the two of you, I would have asked sooner, before it had become this serious. As it is, I mentioned to you, years ago, that I would like a man like you in my guard, and that is true to this day. You would be an invaluable asset to me, and to England."

"Your Majesty," Robin began, "for years this has been all I wanted, a chance to prove myself. But now there is Marian…how can I consider leaving her to go to war? What kind of man would it make me if I were to abandon her?"

"The kind of man who wants to give her a better life by providing a better England. I can not make your decision for you, Robin, I can only give you advice. Marian loves you today, she will love you a month from now, she will love you a year from now. I plan on being gone for less than two years, a love like the one that exists between the two of you, will not be damaged by the time or the distance…of this I can promise you."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn't possibly considering leaving Marian…was he? He had a good life within his grasp, no, he had a great life. Marian was amazing, strong, intelligent, beautiful, he couldn't ask for anything more. However, what the King was offering was a chance to be something more than just Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington. Instead of just helping some people in Nottinghamshire, he could help people in all of England. He could become one of the legendary heroes that everybody praised, that parents told their children of, someone who would go down in history as a person who sacrificed some, in order to benefit all.

Finally excited about the prospect of serving in the King's Guard, Robin nodded his head, "Yes, I'll do it!"

"Great!" Richard roared, "We are going to need to head for London in no later than two days time, you may be good with the bow, but we have to get you caught up with other weapons."

"Two days?" Robin grimaced, his elation falling a bit, "I can do that."

"In that case, I will turn in for the night and let you talk to Marian," Richard came around the desk and clasped Robin's lower arm, "You have made a good decision, Robin."

"Thank you, Sir," Robin replied as he followed the King out into the dining hall where Marian was waiting.

Catching up to the King as he was hugging Marian, Robin stood back a bit, trying to figure out a way to tell Marian about the change of plan. As the King left for the bedchamber he was using in Knighton, Marian turned towards Robin.

Unable to crush the hopeful look on Marian's face, Robin let a smile spread across his face, "He agreed to let us get married!"

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Cliffies will be taken care of, and I promise there will be some Sheriff.

Honest opinions are always welcome!!


	8. Chapter 8

A huge thank you to the wonderful reviewers! You guys are great. I don't have a lot to say, just enjoy. J

Disclaimer: Don't own it…I have tried…trust me.

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1186~

The sun had an intent audience as it rose in the sky, lighting the scene with soft rays of light. As they teased the earth with the promise of a bright day, the rays wove themselves through the shaggy brown hair of the young man, who was staring out of the window in thought. His thoughts were far from the bright, promising ones that the rays were offering; they were much better suited to the darkness. He was nothing more than a coward, afraid to tell the truth, afraid to see the look of disappointment and anger, and most importantly, afraid of the outcome. He ignored the ache in his muscles from having been in the same position for too long; he deserved the pain, it served as a good reminder to what he was going to do. So intent on his mental berating of himself, he hadn't heard a soft voice calling his name. It wasn't until there was a hand placed on his arm that he became aware of the fact that he was no longer alone.

"Robin," Marian asked with a smile, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing awake this early?"

Marian had troubles falling asleep the previous night, it was finally going to happen, she was going to marry Robin. She couldn't picture a more perfect world. The moment the sun hit her face, she was wide awake and ready to see what the day was going to offer her. Most importantly, she wanted to see Robin again. It wouldn't have been proper for him to stay in her room through the night, so after he told her the wonderful news, they exchanged a fairly chaste kiss and said their goodnights. Remembering the way his lips felt on hers, Marian leaned down and brushed her lips across his. Pulling back she frowned slightly, there had been no reaction from Robin, usually he was more than willing to kiss her, in fact, he was usually too willing.

"Robin," she tried again, "what's wrong?"

Robin shook his head to clear away his dark thoughts and gave Marian a broad smile, "Nothing, love, just thinking."

Marian laughed, not noticing how strained Robin's smile was. "Well, don't think too hard, or you'll hurt yourself."

"Hey now! Is that anyway to talk to your betrothed?" Robin teased her lightly. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he didn't know how tell her the truth. What if once he told her, she didn't want anything to do with him? Not that he was questioning his decision to go with the King; England needed him, and in time Marian would understand that.

"Remember, you are only my betrothed if I want you to be," Marian teased back, tapping him lightly on the nose as she sat on the arm of his chair.

Before she had a chance to remind him that with one word he could lose her, Robin pulled her onto his lap and gave her the kiss she had first expected. Holding her close to him, Robin slid one hand around her side and the other he let wander into her hair. Her hair had always been a source of fascination for him, the deep brown curls always beckoned to him, begging him to bury his hands in their depths. More than happy to comply, Robin kept his light grip on Marian's hair as he trailed his lips down to the column of her neck. Robin smirked into the soft skin of Marian's throat as she gasped at the feeling of his lips wandering her neck.

Putting her hand on his chest, Marian feebly pushed at Robin, "You have to stop that."

"You want me to stop?" Robin questioned, making his way towards her ear lobe. He felt her hesitate before nodding.

"Yes, you have to stop," Marian replied, slightly breathless. She would admit that there had been a few times that their 'stolen kisses' had gotten a little out of control, but never had Robin tried something like this.

While gently nibbling on her earlobe, Robin suddenly smiled and pulled away, "Whatever you want."

His eyes dancing in amusement, Robin took note of the way Marian's hands had betrayed her; she had woven them through his hair while he had been kissing her neck. "You know, if you keep holding onto me, I am going to have to question your order to stop."

Much to Robin's continuing amusement, Marian's cheeks were quickly stained with a bright red blush. She quickly let go of his hair and swatted his arms away. Standing up, she attempted to straighten out her dress that had become twisted when Robin pulled her on his lap.

Chuckling, Robin stood up and reached out, only to have his hands slapped away. "Oi, I am just trying to help you."

Glaring at him, Marian mustered as much indignation as she could, "Seeing as you are the one who caused the problem in the first place, your help is not appreciated."

Robin put his hands up in a mock surrendering gesture, "Fine, don't accept my help."

"I won't," Marian haughtily replied.

Unable to fight the growing smirk, Robin just pointed at her hair, "You may want to fix your hair though."

Her hand flying to the top of her hair, she realized that Robin had made a complete mess of it. "Look what you have done!"

"I am looking," Robin replied with a chuckle, "and it looks like a bird has been using it as a nest."

"Uhh! You are…" she trailed off.

"Handsome, brave, talented, humorous," Robin began supplying.

"Intolerable," Marian finished.

Robin leaned in, catching Marian's hand as she swatted at him again. Placing a feather light kiss on her lips, he pulled a few inches back. "And that's why you love me."

Sighing as she fought a smile, Marian gave up and shook her head, "And you are lucky that I do."

"Yes, I am," he said, brushing back some of her hair from her face. "Oh, and don't worry, I love you as well….nest hair and all."

Sliding out of the way of Marian's hand, Robin bolted out of the bedroom and only slowed when he reached the dining room.

"Ah, getting an early start on the day, Robin?" the King asked as Robin skidded into the room.

Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that Marian hadn't followed him, Robin sat down across from the King. "I couldn't sleep."

The King nodded in understanding, "I am truly sorry for the predicament I have put you in."

"It is my decision, your majesty. You have nothing to apologize for." Robin instantly quieted as Marian entered the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Your Majesty," Marian greeted with a slight bow of her head.

"Marian," Richard replied with a nod of his own. He was honestly surprised to see such a smile on her face, surely she couldn't be taking the news this well. "How are you this morning?"

If it were possible, her smile grew even more, where as Robin sunk lower in his chair. "I am feeling great, wonderful in fact. I have you to thank, my lord. Your blessing for my marriage to Robin has to be the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."

Richard quickly glanced at Robin and noted the pleading look in the young man's eyes. He did not know what was going on, but Robin had obviously let out some crucial details of the night's discussion. Deciding to let Robin have a bit more time to tell Marian on his own, the King smiled, "How could I say no?"

Before Marian could respond, a servant girl nervously stepped into the room. Normally she wouldn't be nervous with Lady Marian, or even Master Robin, but the King being there made everything different. "Pardon me," she said with a curtsey, "Lady Marian, there's a problem with grain stores, I was told to come an' tell you."

Smiling reassuringly at the girl, Marian replied, "Thank you, I will be there momentarily." Turning towards the King and Robin, she let out a fake sigh, "Duties, do they ever end?"

The moment she left, Robin could feel the King pinning him down with a stare. "Robin, why does Marian think that you are marrying her?"

In a rare moment, Robin looked at the King meekly, "Because I still plan on marrying her?"

"After the war?"

"Well, yes," Robin replied as if it were obvious, at least to him it was obvious.

The King sat down at the table once again and began rubbing his brow, "Robin, I know I said that Marian would still love you after the war, and I still believe that to be true. However, you have to think of the possibility that she will not be willing to marry you if you go."

"Wait," Robin started, more confused than ever, "you just said you think she will love me. If she loved me, why wouldn't she marry me?"

This was going to be harder than he thought. "How would you describe Marian?"

"Beautiful."

"No, think deeper," Richard prodded.

"Intelligent?" Robin supplied.

"No, describe her personality," Richard could almost swear that Robin was being purposefully dim.

"Oh," Robin replied, finally realizing what the King wanted. "Kind, generous, bold, charming."

Finally the King decided to help him along even more, "Independent, stubborn, proud? Do you understand what I am getting at?"

If it weren't for the serious nature of the conversation, the King would have laughed when Robin's eyes grew to twice their normal size. "Are you saying that Marian wouldn't marry me because I wounded her pride!?"

"If you leave her, she may build up walls against you. Marian is a survivor, just like you are. She would do what is necessary in order to move on with her life."

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I don't think Marian would react that way."

"I hope you are right, Robin. I just want you to be aware of the possible outcomes of your coming with me."

Robin sighed, realizing that Marian might never feel the same way about him again gave him pause, but only for a moment. He knew what he had to do, and while it hurt to sacrifice his love, in the end he did it for the greater good. "I understand, and I still wish to go with you."

"Where are you going?"

* * *

~Nottingham Castle, 1192~

"Gisborne!" The Sheriff bellowed as he stormed through his castle, his mind only on finding his lieutenant. As the slap of his sandal-clad feet on the cobblestones echoed throughout the halls, he called again, "Gisborne! Where the hell are you!?"

Torches flickered in the night, their movement cause by the rapid pace of the Sheriff. He had been searching for Guy for nearly ten minutes now. Originally he had sent his guards after the man, but they had no luck in finding him. Now that he thought of it, his guards were always useless, they wouldn't even be able to find their own nose if it wasn't attached. Relentless in his search however, the Sheriff rounded the corner to see Gisborne dismounting his horse in the courtyard. "Gisborne," he shouted again, striding up to a confused looking Guy.

"My lord, Sheriff," Guy coolly replied. "Were you looking for me?"

"Of course I was looking for you!" Vasey replied, his face turning an unflattering shade of red.

Guy inclined his head slightly, "I am sorry, I went to check on Lady Mari…"

The Sheriff's eyes bulged out of his head, and he mimicked Guy's excuse, "I was checking on Lady Marian." He reached up and slapped Gisborne's arm. "Did I ask for an excuse? A clue, no! I don't care if Hood goes and kills her in her sleep! What I want to know is how Hood escaped yesterday. Did you have any luck questioning the guards?"

Gisborne shook his head slightly, "There were four guards he fought as he left, none of them remember which direction he came from. Somebody had to have been hiding him for us not to have found him."

"So, instead of finding this person, you decided it was a good time to go and visit your leper friend?" Sometime Vasey was amazed at the lack of intelligence his right hand seemed to have.

"My lord, since Marian has returned to Nottinghamshire, Hood has made it a habit of seeking her out. I was worried that it would happen again."

The Sheriff squinted his eyes thoughtfully at Gisborne, "Hood has an interest in the leper…someone hid him during your searches…and then your leper friend decides to return home, after not even spending one night? Tell me, Gisborne, what does that sound like to you?"

Guy swallowed, "It is purely coincidence, my lord. Marian even wounded him the other night."

"Ahh," the Sheriff interjected knowingly, "was that before or after she knew it was Hood? After all, all the gossip says that there were once set to be married. She was going to tie herself to him for the rest of her life," he smiled as he circled around Guy, "she wanted to marry him…raise a family with him…grow old _together_."

Guy tightened his hands into fists, "That may have been true, but it isn't now. She has proven herself to be loyal to Prince John and our cause."

The Sheriff pretended to think, "Hmm, perhaps that is true, but if it is, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Tomorrow, we will go to Knighton and see if our little leper friend has been behaving herself."

* * *

~Sherwood Forest, 1192~

Unlike the castle, with its yelling occupants, the forest was stiflingly quiet. None of the outlaws made a sound as they sat and stared into the fire. It had been hours since Allan had returned to the camp with Djaq, and so far, nothing had changed for the better. Every once in a while, Djaq would send one of them to fetch clean water, or a certain herb, but every time they asked about Robin, she would shoo them away and continue her treatment.

Forever worrying about his friend and former master, Much was the one who usually got up enough courage to ask about Robin's condition. He had managed to refrain from pestering Djaq with questions for nearly an hour, but as Robin cried out once more, he couldn't hold himself back. "Djaq, what is going on? Can you help him?"

Sighing, Djaq bathed Robin's brow once again with the cool water. "I am trying, Much. There isn't much I can do out here in the forest."

"You're trying!?" Much exclaimed, ignoring the way the gang looked at him. "Trying is not good enough! Perhaps we should find a real doctor."

Will was the only one not staring at Much with his mouth open in shock, instead he was looking at Djaq and despite her trying to hide it, he could see that Much's words had an affect on her. Will didn't know why, but seeing Djaq hurting instantly caused him to come to her defense, "Djaq is a real doctor, she took care of Robin, she told him not to use his arm, he did anyway. This isn't her fault."

Djaq looked at Will, surprised at the support she received. Much however, wasn't willing to let it go. "So you are saying this is Robin's fault?"

Will shrugged, "He is the one who used it time and time again."

"How dare you imply," he stopped, pointing a finger at Will. "If it wasn't for Robin, you'd be dead."

"I am not saying that I am not grateful to Robin, or that I want him to be sick, but blaming Djaq isn't fair either. If it weren't for her, who knows if Robin would even be alive right now!"

"Enough!" Little John finally interrupted the two. It was unusual to find Will fighting with…well anyone. He was usually the quiet one he could rely on to help break up the other needless bickering that went on in the camp. However, tonight he didn't seem willing to back down, so Little John felt the need to point out, "None of this is helping Robin."

"As much as I hate agreein' with anyone, Lit'le John is right. Djaq, what do ya need?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable after Will's defense of her, Djaq looked around, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but we have to get him out of the forest."

The gang looked around at each other, if the Sheriff managed to catch Robin while he was incapacitated, there was no telling what he would do. Will decided to voice the group's thoughts, "And where exactly can we take him. I mean, can we trust the villagers not to turn him over to the Sheriff for the reward?"

Everyone looked uneasy as they thought over the possible outcomes of trusting someone with their leader. However, as Robin let out another unintelligible string of words, they knew they had to do something with him.

Much finally had an idea, but he knew the others would protest, "We can take him to Knighton Hall, to Marian's."

The others looked at him as if he had contracted a fever as well.

"Um, tha' is worse than your idea on how t'get him out of the castle," Allan responded. "She's the one who stabbed him in the firs' place and you think we can trust her?"

Fidgeting with his jacket, Much debated how much he should tell them; Robin would be angry when he woke up, but with the sobering thought of Robin not waking up at all, Much came clean. "Before we left for the Holy Land, Robin and Marian were sorta…betrothed. Despite his initial reception, I think we can trust her. Not to mention she could probably have access to more medicines."

"Yes, but will she help us?" Djaq inquired.

"Yes," Much replied assuredly, then furrowed his eyebrows, "I hope."

After glancing around at every member of the gang, Djaq began issuing orders to make a stretcher to carry Robin to Knighton. She wasn't sure that they could trust Marian, not after what had happened, they had no reason to. However, growing up in a land where marriages were often decided on by the parents, to have been betrothed of their own free will, Robin and Marian must have had deep feelings for one another. Those types of feelings never just disappeared, and she hoped that Marian would allow herself to help Robin.

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1192~

Marian was fast asleep when a soft knock woke her up, causing her to sit up in alarm; who could be knocking at this hour of the night? Slowly creeping out of her bed, she started for her bedroom door when the knock came again, from outside her window. Grabbing a dagger she kept by her bed, she slowly swung the wooden doors for her window open. Taking a peek out of the window, she nearly dropped the dagger as Much's face appeared inches from hers.

"You have three seconds to tell me what you are doing here," she threatened.

"Lady Marian, I know it's late, and I know that other than Robin, I may be the last person you want to see," Much started.

"Get on with it," she commanded, she couldn't even begin to guess why Much was here in the middle of the night and frankly, she hated being woken up.

Much gulped, it was now or never, "Robin needs your help…we all need your help. He has taken ill, he has a fever and he can't stay in the woods. I, we, were hoping that you would let him stay here."

"I don't see how this concerns me," Marian replied coolly, while trying to refrain from immediately giving in to Much's request. It was too dangerous to let Robin stay in her home.

"You don't see how it concerns you?" Much spoke in anger. "You are the one who stabbed him. It is your fault he has taken another fever, and if you don't help him, it will be your fault that he died!"

"I have only been in Nottinghamshire for a few days, Robin has only been back in England for a month. I did not make him become an outlaw, destined to skulk about in the forest. I barely know that he is back and I have to risk my life for him? The well-being of my people? Forgive me if I am not feeling very charitable," Marian bitterly spat out. Who did they think they were? She had spent five years trying to protect people and they come in and immediately begin to jeopardize it.

Much began to despair, if Marian wouldn't help them, he didn't know where they could take Robin. He had one last thing to try, looking straight at Marian, he told her, "While we were in the Holy Land, Robin never once said he regretted leaving England, but every night, my master had dreams, he spoke your name."

Marian swallowed hard as Much turned around to clumsily climb off of the ledge. If she did this, she was risking everything, but if what Much said was true…how could she turn her back and let Robin die? "Much, wait!" she hissed at him in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: So…I know that nothing was actually cleared up. In the present (1192 that is), Robin is still sick. In the past, Marian doesn't know the truth. However, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I will work on getting another one up before I start spring semester. For _Truce_ readers, I will be getting a new chapter up before Sunday.

And remember that honest opinions are always welcome and appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Has it seriously been over a month since I have updated??? I am so incredibly sorry. I have been getting some messages about it and I am doing my best. Not all of it has been a result of a busy schedule (although that is a HUGE part), I also started watching Doctor Who and didn't have the inspiration to write this chapter. It all left me, but I hope that you all enjoy it.

A big thanks to the reviewers, you all make it worth it and I will work towards being better at updates. Spring break will be here soon and if I have my calendar right I will have a lot of free time. I will work on getting another one out by the end of this coming weekend (however, Truce needs to be updated first).

Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

~Knighton, 1192~

Marian stared at the prone figure of Robin laying on her bed. As Much was about to leave, Marian was about to leave Marian realized that she couldn't let Robin go to possibly die in the forest if she could help him. Bringing her thoughts back, Marian rung out the rag she was using to try and keep Robin's fever down. Sitting down on the bed Marian ran the rag across Robin's fevered brow.

Even though he was unconscious, Marian could feel the tension from being alone with him. After they had gotten Robin into her room, she had ordered the outlaws to return to the forest; she couldn't have an entire gang of outlaws roaming about her house. Djaq promised to return in the morning in order to check up on him.

Hours went by and by then Marian was so used to the silence that she nearly jumped off of the bed when Robin started mumbling. Ignoring it as feverish ranting Marian didn't pay attention until she heard her name.

"Marian," Robin called out while thrashing around the bed. He frantically called out again, "No, Marian!"

"Robin," Marian tried as she held his shoulders to keep him on the bed. "Robin, I am right here!"

This continued for another minute until Robin fell back onto the bed, his eyes still firmly clenched in his unconscious state. Marian waited anxiously as every few minutes he would let out a string of jumbled words, with only Marian's name coming out clearly.

Setting the rag down Marian looked at Robin closely. Five years had gone by since he had left and she could still see the boy who she had fallen completely in love with. But as she thought about it, she remembered that he wasn't the same boy, those five years had changed him just as much as they had changed her. She wish she knew exactly what had changed, but it was impossible to know from the short amount of time they had been together since he had returned from England.

Hesitantly reaching her hand up, Marian slowly brushed the fringe of his hair off of his face. Trailing her hand down, she gently ran her fingertips along his cheek.

"Why did you have to leave?"

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1186~

"Where are you going?" Marian asked again, this time worry entered her voice.

Robin swallowed hard and stared at her, how did he answer that? How could he tell her that he was going to leave her, after everything he had said in the last day? "Marian, I…"

"You what!?" Marian demanded as Robin stopped talking.

"Perhaps I should go for a walk," the king said offhand as he slid from the room.

"Maybe you should sit down," Robin suggested, trying to get more time to get his thoughts in order.

"Robin of Locksley, you tell me the truth, right now."

Robin grabbed Marian's hand and came out with it, "I am going to the Holy Land with King Richard. We leave in a few days."

Marian yanked her hand away from Robin's, "And when did you decide this?"

"Last night," Robin said, cringing as Marian started to connect the events.

"Before or after you told me we were going to marry?"

"….Before," Robin softly answered.

Marian glared at Robin, "I can't believe this…I can't believe you!"

"Marian," Robin pleaded, walking closer to her, "I am so sorry, this wasn't how I planned on this happening. It doesn't mean that I love you any less, nor does it mean I don't want to marry you, it just has to wait a while."

"What if I don't want to wait?" Marian countered.

Robin felt like he had just been punched, he knew that she may not want to wait, but he had still hoped that she would. Perhaps it would be better for her if she just moved on. "I have already made my decision, I am going. I think it might be better…I mean if you want to…maybe it would be best if you didn't wait for me."

If he had previously felt like he had been punched, Robin now felt like he was just stabbed in the heart. He couldn't believe that he had just told her to find someone else…he didn't want her to find someone else, he wanted her to wait, he wanted to come home from the Holy Land in a year or so and marry Marian. If he returned home and found her with someone else it would kill him, but he had to do what was best for Marian.

Marian furiously blinked as her eyes began to burn with tears, it all meant nothing, he was leaving her…not just her, he was leaving the country. He was leaving and he didn't want her anymore. All those years of friendship, all of the recent developments into a relationship…they meant nothing to him. Before a single tear fell, Marian slapped Robin across the face with enough force that his head snapped to the side. "Get out," she commanded.

Robin rubbed his stinging cheek, "Marian…"

"I said get out!" Marian yelled, shoving him towards the door. "I don't want to see you ever again, Robin of Locksley. You can die in the Holy Land for all I care!"

His temper flared, he was only trying to make her life easier, "Fine! It is a better fate than being married to you!" He then made his way to the front door, went through it and slammed it shut without another word.

Marian stared in shock at the shut door and it wasn't until a few hours later when she realized that Robin wasn't going to be running back to apologize that she allowed herself to break down and cry.

_

* * *

_

~Knighton, 1192~

Marian glanced out at the rising sun, it had been a long night but she had feared to go to sleep in case Robin's condition worsened.

"Djaq should be here soon," she told the still unconscious Robin. "I wish she would hurry, I don't know if I am doing anything right."

Ever since Robin had called out her name Marian had been talking to him every once in a while. She didn't know if he could even hear her, let alone understand, but it seemed to keep him calm.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble. Even when we were kids you were always getting into fights, sneaking out of the manor…it seems you were destined to become Robin Hood. Do you remember that time Guy was bullying Thom Hatcher? You were only eleven at the time and Guy was thirteen. I still remember your reaction. Without hesitating you ran at Guy and knocked him to the ground. Your father was livid when he saw the two of you rolling around, throwing punches at one another. As your father was pulling the two of you apart your attitude changed completely. I think it was the first time I had ever seen you afraid of your father."

Marian had been so engrossed in her memory that she didn't notice Robin's breathing change.

"Wasn't afraid," Robin mumbled quietly.

"Robin?" Marian questioned, looking for signs of consciousness.

"Think so," Robin replied, opening his eyes slightly.

Marian's hand flew towards Robin's forehead. He was still warm, but he wasn't as hot as he had been most of the night.

"Water," Robin requested. His throat felt like he had been wandering around Acre for days.

Marian tried to hand Robin the cup of water, but quickly realized he was to weak to hold it on his own. Gently tipping the cup towards him, she slid her hand around his neck to help him sit up.

"Thank you," Robin said as she lowered him back on the bed. Marian then made sure to busy herself with setting the cup on the table and fiddling with the various items laying around, anything to keep herself from having to look at Robin. It was entirely different when he was awake, the room felt smaller and she felt more unsure of herself.

"Why?" Robin asked, referring to why Marian was helping him.

Marian dedicatedly avoided Robin's gaze, "You're still feverish, you should rest."

Laying a cool cloth on his forehead Marian started to make her retreat from the room.

"Marian, why did you help me?" Robin weakly asked as she reached the door.

Stopping with her hand on the door frame Marian glanced over her shoulder at Robin who was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. "What choice did I have?" Marian countered. "Get some rest, Robin."

* * *

~Sherwood Forest, 1192~

"Hurry up!" Much urged as the gang tramped through Sherwood on their way to Matilda's cottage. "You are all so slow!"

Nobody responded as they continued along the path, at least until Allan turned to Will and whispered, "Aren't we always tryin' to get him to hurry up? Jus' sayin' maybe Robin should always be hurt."

"I heard that!" Much called back, refusing to turn around and respond in case it took up more time.

"Yea, well you can.."

"Allan!" Djaq interjected, "Leave him alone. And Much, we will get to Robin in just a bit, I just need to pick an herb up from Matilda. It will help Robin heal all the way. Then we will go into Knighton and help him."

* * *

~Road to Knighton, 1192~

"My lord," Guy tried, "I do not think this is necessary."

"I am past caring about what you _think_!" the Sheriff spat out. "You little leper friend is keeping something from us and I want to know what it is."

"And if she isn't lying? Guy asked in irritation. He knew that Marian would never betray him, not like this. The Sheriff was just grasping at straws.

The Sheriff tisked, "Lepers are always lying about something, Gizzy, the trick is finding what about."

Guy just stared straight ahead as his horse trotted along, they would be in Knighton within the hour and then the Sheriff would see for himself that Marian was different.

* * *

~Trail to Knighton, 1192~

"Much, for the last time, we will be there soon!" Will snapped at him. The entire group stared at him, it was unusual to see Will have such a short temper, but ever since Much had unwittingly insulted Djaq the other night, Will couldn't hold it back.

The Gang had gotten the herb that Djaq needed for Robin and they had been making their way back through Sherwood to get to Knighton. They could all feel that without Robin, the bonds tying them together were fragile. Not that they didn't care for one another, they did…but Robin was their leader, he was the one who could end all the arguments, make the plans, make sure that they were doing the right thing.

Once Will had snapped at Much, the Gang had gone quiet, and that was a good thing because as they neared the edge of the forest they heard the tell tale sounds of guards, the clank of the armor, the rapid breath of the horses. Ducking behind a few convenient bushes, they waited for the guards to pass.

Shocked glances ran through the group as they saw who was leading the guards. Once they passed, Much spoke up, "What are Gisborne and the Sheriff doing?"

"I don't know," Will replied, "but they are heading towards Knighton."

"You don't know? Really? Use that 'ead of yours Will…Marian musta told them tha' Robin was with her," Allan threw out.

Much emphatically shook his head, "No, she wouldn't do that."

"You wanna bet?" Allan asked him.

"We have to hurry," Much rushed out as they all broke into a run, taking every short cut they knew.

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1192~

Marian had just checked to make sure Robin was still sleeping and that his fever was low when all of his friends burst into her home. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"Where is he!?" They all demanded.

"He's in my room, where you left him. Now tell me right now why you felt the need to barge in here like a bunch of outlaws."

Allan entered under his breath, "We _are_ outlaws."

Djaq stepped forward, "The Sheriff, Gisborne, and ten of his men are on their way to Knighton as we speak, they should be here in a few minutes."

Everyone gauged Marian's reaction to the news, either she was a very good liar, or she had no idea what was going on.

"If they have guards with them, then they must think that Robin is here, we have to get him out before they search for him," Marian quickly decided.

Jumping into action, Little John and Allan grabbed the makeshift stretcher they had used to get Robin into Knighton in the first place and started up the stairs with it. Will and Much stayed downstairs to make sure that all signs of Robin being in Knighton disappeared, every extra rag, his bloodied shirt, etc. While Marian and Djaq followed John and Allan to assist them in getting Robin ready to go.

As they were sliding Robin onto the stretcher he awoke. "Whas goin' on?" he mumbled, not fully awake.

"Robin, just relax," Djaq said, laying a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "We have to get you out of Knighton, it would be easier if you would just lay back and don't speak."

"I can walk, it will be quicker," Robin said, struggling to get off of the stretcher.

"You're sick! You can't keep running around, you are making it worse."

"It's better than being caught by the Sheriff. How do you think I will fare in the dungeons?" Robin attempted to sit up again, but seemed to be having trouble doing so.

Robin gritted his teeth in pain and irritation, he hated this feeling, the feeling of being helpless and dependent on others.

"Robin, we only have a few minutes, you have to let us help you," Djaq told him, she could understand his reasons, but they didn't have time for it. She shook her head as Robin tried to push himself off the stretcher.

Marian watched as Robin's eyes slammed shut and he hissed in pain, he was going to reopen his wound if he wasn't careful. "Robin," Marian said hurriedly, coming over to the side of the stretcher, "just let them help you, at this point you just need to get out of here, they can carry you quickly enough on the stretcher."

Allowing himself to stare at Marian for a moment, Robin laid back on the stretcher and grimaced as Allan and John picked him up.

"Marian," he said before he was taken from the room, "thank you."

Marian watched as the outlaws went out the back door and made their way to the edge of the forest. At the same time as they reached it a loud knock reverberated through her home. "Coming," she called out.

Feigning surprise at seeing the Sheriff and his men, Marian greeted them, "My lord, Sir Guy. To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"Hood," the Sheriff replied curtly, "I know you have been helping him and if I had to guess I would say that he is here right now!"

"Hood?" Marian responded with a laugh, "You can't be serious, why would I help him? If anything I would help you to ensure seeing him hang."

"Then you won't mind if we search your home," the Sheriff prodded.

"Of course not, come in," Marian gestured with her hand, "just try not to break anything."

Guy smirked as the Sheriff seemed bewildered at her willingness to let them enter. He knew that Marian wasn't hiding anything, so he could take pleasure in the fact that the Sheriff was making a fool of himself.

They had made it through her entire house with only her bedroom left to go. "If you don't mind, I would prefer if you don't go in there," she tried.

"Something to hide?" The Sheriff asked knowingly, finally he had her.

"No, but my personal belongings are in there, and I don't want a guard rifling through them," Marian replied indignantly.

"Then by all means, come with us," the Sheriff said gesturing to the door.

Marian walked in and immediately scanned the room to make sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"As you can see, Hood is not in here," she told them a slight smirk. "Unless you think he is hiding underneath the bed."

The Sheriff checked underneath the bed, in the wardrobe and anywhere else that would be big enough to hide Hood, and there was nothing. Pointing a finger at Marian he warned her, "I still think you had something to do with his escape yesterday and I will find out how."

With that the Sheriff ordered his men to return to Nottingham and got back on his horse, leaving Gisborne behind, he could catch up for all the Sheriff cared.

"Marian, I am sorry about this. I tried to tell him that you would never assist Hood," Guy said sincerely.

"It is not your fault, Guy," Marian replied, just wishing that he would leave.

"No, but I am sorry I couldn't convince him. I should leave, the Sheriff will still want to find whoever is responsible for Hood's escape," Guy informed as he started to leave Marian's room. As he turned, his eyes caught something hanging from Marian's bedpost. Hanging down from the post was a dark blue scarf which looked far too worn to be Marian's.

Marian froze as she recognized Robin's scarf, "Oh, that, it is my old scarf, I have to admit I am attached to it."

"Why haven't I seen it before?" Guy questioned her.

"My mother gave it to me when I was a child, I don't use it for fear of losing it," Marian explained.

"Why do you keep it hung around your bedpost?"

Marian glared at Guy, even though she was lying to him, she was tired of him questioning her like this. "What I do with my personal belongings is none of your business Guy of Gisborne, and I would like you to leave now."

Guy gave her a calculating look and spun on his heels, marching down the steps, knowing that she would follow. When she reached the bottom he spun around and grabbed her arm, "If I find out you are lying to me I'll…"

"I am not lying to you!" Marian nearly spat out. His grip on her arm tightened and it was all she could do to not hit him for it.

"You'd better not be," Guy took one last look at Marian before releasing her arm and quickly making his exit.

* * *

Since it has been so long, I would love some reviews telling me if the story is still flowing properly. Also, general opinions are always great!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ever have one of those times that it seems everything needs to happen at once? That has been my life the last few weeks, and the reason for no update. However, I hope I make up for it with this. It was going to be longer, but I wanted to post it tonight/this morning and I am too exhausted to write anymore.

Btw, all of you reviewers are amazing!

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1192~

The gang crouched down in the bushes just outside of Knighton Hall, it was as far away as they could make it before the Sheriff's men had began to look around. It felt like an eternity before they saw the Sheriff leaving without Marian in shackles, much to their relief. However, it was short lived because from their vantage point they could hear him ordering a few of the guards to keep an eye on Marian, which meant that Robin would no longer be able to safely stay in Knighton.

Once the Sheriff, Gisborne, and the other guards left the gang watched until the coast was clear and quietly made their way further into the forest. After ten minutes of walking and being jostled around Robin once more made his annoyance with being carried perfectly clear, "Why exactly am I being carried about like a feeble newborn?"

"Because, Master, you are sick and until Djaq says otherwise, you are going to do whatever it takes to make you better," Much said with a small glance at Djaq. Now that Robin was at least conscious, he felt horrible for what he had said to her. When the corners of her mouth turned upwards Much immediately felt like he had said the right thing.

"I'm not sick," Robin argued, hissing as he moved in the stretcher, jarring his arm. "I'm injured, there is a big difference."

"Not if you being injured is what made you sick. Just last night you were unconscious and now you think you are okay to walk?" Djaq interjected, not wanting Much to have to deal with Robin's stubbornness. She walked closer to the stretcher and put her hand on Robin's forehead, ignoring the glare that Robin was giving her. "Even now you are fevered, you need to rest."

"I need to…" Robin began.

"Rest," all of the Outlaws commanded.

While Robin had been arguing that he could walk they had arrived at the camp. He would never admit it out loud, but he was glad that he didn't have to walk all the way from Knighton, it would have been sheer torture, what would have been worse was if he had to ask for help. No, since they had demanded that he stay on the stretcher there were no wounds to his pride.

John, Will and Allan slowly lowered Robin onto the ground near his bedroll. Once he was safely on the ground John and Will moved away to help Djaq get the herb Matilda had given her ready. Allan looked up as Much came over to check on Robin, "He's fine, how 'bout you fix something' for dinner?"

"I should really make sure," Much said moving closer.

"Much, I'm fine," Robin snapped, he wasn't dying, they didn't need to be worrying like they were.

Much paused his movement, he knew that when Robin talked to him like that he wasn't talking to him so much as a friend, but as his former master and it was so ingrained into Much that he couldn't help but do what Robin wanted. "I guess I will just go and make everyone something to eat."

Robin shut his eyes as he heard Much banging about to start a fire, if they weren't going to leave him alone until he rested, then he might as well get it out of the way. However, after a minute of having his eyes closed he could feel someone looking at him. "What?" he growled out before prying open his eyes to find Allan looking at him. "I thought I was supposed to be resting."

"You are," Allan replied with a shrug, "but I think you should know somethin' before you do."

"And that would be?" Robin asked in annoyance.

"Tha' we can't do this without you," Allan answered seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Once we saw that you were sick, we fell apart. I 'ate to say it, but you're what keeps us goin'. Jus' somethin' to think about the nex' time you don't listen to Djaq."

With that Allan simply got up and went to bother Much, leaving a dumbfounded Robin in his stead. First off, the fact that Allan managed to be serious for two minutes was enough to make Robin think he had died. Second, what Allan had to say was bothersome. Robin knew that he originally brought everyone together out in the forest, but he hadn't thought he was all that influential over them now. Sure, he stopped the petty bickering between Much and Allan, he kept Will from running off and doing something in vengeful anger that would get him killed, he tried to make Djaq feel at home, and Little John helped him plan what villages needed the most supplies and helped remind him what they were fighting for…but he had thought that without him, they would continue on, that they would pick a leader and keep fighting.

Robin had been so wrapped up in thinking about how to solve this dilemma that he didn't hear Djaq approaching with a bowl full of green paste, or the berating she was giving him for still being awake. He tuned in when cold air hit his chest and a moment later something was being gently applied over his wound.

"Ah!" Robin nearly shouted, not so much from pain, but from shock. "What are you doing?"

"It should help you heal. Thankfully, for us, it will also make you sleep," Djaq said with a slight smile.

"I hate not being able to wake up," Robin nearly pouted as his eyes started to fall shut.

"Think of this as your punishment for not doing what I told you to in the first place," Djaq supplied.

As Robin drifted to sleep, he could see glimpses of Acre and knew that his dreams were going to be unpleasant.

* * *

~Holy Land, 1187~

"Welcome to the Holy Land, Robin," Richard announced with a wave of his arms.

Robin stumbled off of the boat and tried not to fall to the ground in relief, he had just experienced the worst month of his life. As they had been boarding the ship that would take them and other crusaders to the Holy Land, Richard had seen fit to warn him that some people did not take to sea travel well. That had been the grossest understatement that Robin had ever heard; he had spent the last month either leaning over the railing, or curled over a bucket. Never in his entire life had he been so humiliated, especially when his servant, Much, was able to bound around with a smile on his face the entire time.

Richard laughed at the slight sway many of his men seemed to have, walking over he clapped Robin on the back, chuckling even more when Robin stumbled forward, "Don't worry, you will be able to stand up straight soon enough."

"I am never, ever, getting on one of those things again," Robin mumbled as he tried to walk in a straight line.

"Ah, but then you will have to go by land, and that will take a long time. I thought the goal was to be back to Lady Marian as soon as you could."

Robin's thoughts immediately went to Marian and how they had left things. A rush of sadness flowed through him and almost as quickly a rush of anger followed. Marian didn't want him anymore, in fact, she said she would rather he die in the Holy Land, therefore he wasn't in any rush to go back to Nottingham. Looking around at the different scenery Robin could imagine enjoying his time here.

"I think I will just see how this all plays out and go from there," Robin replied to the king with a smile.

They arrived at the camp near Acre a while later and began to get acquainted with their new surroundings.

"So, Much, what do you think?" Robin asked with a grin as they settled onto their cots.

Much looked up from rolling out his blanket and returned Robin's grin, "It is amazing! It is so different from England, and warm, don't forget warm. I doubt it ever rains here, just think about it, no wet socks, no soggy ground, it will be great!"

Robin laughed at Much's enthusiasm for he agreed completely with him. "Not to mention, here there are no politics for me to worry about, no people tying me down, just fighting for our king and ridding ourselves of those who threaten our way of life."

That night they both went to sleep with thoughts of honor and glory, performing their duty to their king and country, and not one thought was spared for those they left behind.

The next morning they awoke to what sounded like two shields being clashed together. Stumbling out of their cots they quickly rushed out of the tent, prepared to fight. Hearing laughter they quickly spun around, Robin with his hand on his sword, Much looking down to realize he had left his in the tent.

"Whoa! Hang on, I'm on your side," a man with sandy blond hair spoke up, his hands held out in front of him.

Slowly Robin slid his hand away from his sword, "Sorry, we heard…well I am not really sure what we heard."

"You must be new," the man said knowingly, "that was for breakfast, I'll take you two over there."

"Breakfast," Much eagerly shouted, "I am starving!"

Robin shook his head at Much's reaction and began to walk next to the man, "Thank you. I'm Robin of Locksley."

"Philip of Kent," Philip replied.

"Much," Much told him as he tried to get them to walk quicker.

"How long have you been here?" Robin asked curiously.

"A few months, I was one of the first that arrived."

"Really?" Robin questioned, now excited. "What has it been like?"

Philip remained quiet for a moment, "it is…difficult, more so than you can imagine, but we can talk about that later, for now, let's eat."

Opening the flap to a small tent where men were filing out, the three of them got in queue and waited until they reached the front. Robin almost laughed loudly at the look on Much's face when he received his bowl of…well it had to be some sort of food.

"What is this?" Much asked indignantly of the man who was serving the food.

"Breakfast," he replied simply.

"This is _not_ breakfast. It is," Much started, lifting his spoon out of the mush and letting it's contents splat back into the bowl, "slop."

At this point both Robin and Philip were attempting to hid their laughter, Robin by biting down on his knuckle.

"Eat it or don't just move out of the way," the server commanded.

"I must certainly am not eating this," Much said with the intent of handing the bowl back.

"Much," Robin interjected, knowing that if Much didn't eat something then he would never hear the end of it, "Just take the food."

"But, Master," Much whined, looking down at the slop.

"No buts, I don't want to listen to you all day," Robin replied sternly.

"Fine, but if I die it will be your fault," Much declared before walking out the door of the tent with his so called food.

---

It was a few days later and Much still hadn't died from the horrible food, however if he had been wishing it would get better, he was sorely disappointed.

During that time Robin and Philip had become closer friends, while Much was his friend, it was nice to talk to another noble who understood the difficulties that he had to face.

"Is there anyone waiting for you, Locksley?" Philip asked while they were on patrol duty.

Robin didn't even hesitate, "No."

"That was awfully quick, been practicing it long?" Philip teasingly asked.

"I didn't practice it, there is nobody waiting." The thought that it was his fault briefly crossed his mind before he pushed it away, Marian was just being unreasonable, it wasn't his fault she couldn't see sense. Mentally shaking the thoughts away, Robin looked at Philip, "Is there anyone waiting for you?"

Philip heaved a sigh as he looked at Robin with a smile on his face, "Yes, her name is Thea and we are betrothed. She is wonderful, beautiful, kind, intelligent, everything a man could ask for. Sometimes I even wonder if I have made the right decision in coming here."

Robin scoffed, "Of course you did, she shouldn't keep you from doing the things you are honor bound to do."

With Robin's caustic reply, Philip could tell that there had been someone before Robin had come to the Holy Land. "Thea would never hold me back, it took some time…and a bit of convincing for her to accept my decision, but once she did, she did everything she could to make sure I would come home in the end."

Time…something he had definitely not given Marian. Robin thought about the way he had sprung it on her, the morning after telling her they were getting married, he went and told her that he was going thousands of miles away and there was a possibility he would never come back. Robin once again shook the thoughts away, he was not wrong, he knew he wasn't. If Marian truly loved him then she would have supported him, she would have said she was going to wait for him, not throw him out and tell him she wished he would die.

"So, why have things been so quiet around here?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hopefully it is the good kind of quiet where the Saracens realize that they can't win and surrender," Philip replied, deciding to honor Robin's silent request to change topics.

"And the other option?"

"The other kind of quiet is when everyone decides to lay low in order to plan something big and I think this is one of those times," Philip said with a sense of foreboding.

Two weeks went by and neither of Philip's predictions had come true yet. The Saracens had not surrendered, the camp hadn't been attacked, and they had yet to attack anyone.

Three weeks in Acre and Robin had yet to see battle, all that training would be for nothing if he didn't get to fight soon. However, it was time to get some sleep and the moment Robin's head hit his cot, he was out cold.

The sun was just rising when the sounds of swords clashing together reached Robin's ears. Thinking it was just morning drills Robin slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Prodding Much with his foot until he started to moan in annoyance Robin pulled his boots on at the same time as the sounds of metal on metal came closer to the tent.

"What in the world," Robin started as he stood up to investigate. With the sounds of metal came the horrible screams that had Robin running to the opening of the tent. Pulling open the flap all Robin saw was the countless men being ran down by Saracens.

"Much! Much, we're under attack!" Robin shouted as he yanked his sword from its scabbard and entered the fray.

Parrying well aimed blows and beating through his opponents defense, Robin's blade was soon covered in blood and he soon forgot to think about what he was doing, his only intent, to kill as many Saracens as possible.

As he slid his sword into the stomach of another Saracen, Robin looked over his shoulder to see Philip fighting one who looked twice his size and more than his match in sword ability.

Robin began to run over to help when the Saracen dropped to one knee to avoid Philip's blade and then rise quickly, embedding his sword in Philip's stomach.

"No!" Robin shouted as he sprinted over to Philip, immediately engaging the Saracen. His anger took hold and he attacked without letting up. Kicking the Saracen in the side of the knee, Robin prepared his blade as the Saracen dropped to the ground. Lifting his sword, Robin didn't even take the time to properly look at the Saracen before driving his sword into him.

"Philip," Robin gave a strangled cry as he dropped to his knees and tried to stop the bleeding.

"It won't help, Robin," Philip said with a ragged voice as blood slowly trickled out of his mouth.

Robin continued trying until Philip said his name again, drawing his eyes away from the wound.

"Please do…me a…favor," Philip choked out.

"Anything," Robin answered immediately.

"Write Thea…tell her…that I love her," Philip requested, tears falling from his eyes. "Tell her…that I'm sorry…I should've…come home."

Robin tried to ignore the unshed tears that were making his eyes burn. It wasn't fair, his closest friend here besides Much and he was laying here dying. It wasn't fair to Philip and Thea…they were supposed to see each other again, they were supposed to be able to hold each other and tell them that they love each other.

"Promise me…you will," Philip said, gasping for air now.

"I promise," Robin replied, clasping Philip's hand.

"I am glad…to have met…you, Robin of Locksley. Make sure you…don't make the same mistake…I did…go home to her," Philip choked out and then went still, his eyes staring up at the sky.

"Philip?" Robin asked shakily before accepting the fact that Philip was gone.

"Master!" Much yelled, breaking Robin out of his catatonic state in time to see a Saracen heading towards him. The Saracen was going to kill him before he even had a chance to lift his sword, he was going to die right there, just like Philip did.

Right as the Saracen's sword should have reached Robin, Much blocked the swing and gave one of his own, surprising himself when he ran the Saracen through. Staring in shock as the blade slid from the Saracen's body while it fell, Much gaped at the sticky red blood that coated his blade. Shock turned into disgust and dismay about what he had just done and Much drew back his arm and threw his sword as far away from himself as possible.

Both Robin and Much numbly glanced around to see that the fighting was finished and that the number of deaths was heavy on both sides. Neither could stop themselves from looking at the faces of the dead, noticing people they had practiced with, ate meals with, talked to. As they did so, Robin thought about the promise he had made Philip, as well as Philip's last words. He would fulfill his promise, but after seeing what kinds of horrible things the Saracens could do, he knew he had to stay and fight them.

* * *

A/N: No real time Marian and Robin in here, but I am hoping to get some in next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Honest opinions are always welcome!

-And yes…I know I have been a horrible updater. I am working on it. J


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all of you amazing reviews. Seriously, you guys are awesome! I don't have much to say, just enjoy!!

* * *

~Knighton, 1192~

It had been two weeks since Marian had let Robin stay in Knighton and it had been two weeks since she had last heard from the Outlaws. In fact, other than occasional drop offs, no one had heard from them. Travelers had begun to take the North Road again, without fear of being robbed, the Sheriff moved taxes around in the open, and there were theories that some horrible disaster had struck the much-liked Outlaws and that they would soon stop the deliveries all together.

Marian bit her lower lip in worry, what if something had happened? What if Robin's fever had gotten worse and he didn't make it though? As these thoughts coursed through her head, Marian received another one…why did she care? It wasn't like she was still harboring feelings for Robin, she hadn't forgiven him for leaving her, and the one night he had spent in Knighton certainly didn't change anything….of course it didn't.

The Outlaws' absence did make her realize one thing though, she had been neglecting her duties as the Nightwatchman. With Robin and his men taking care of people, Marian had been able to lower the amount of work she needed to do in order to help people. However, if they weren't going to be able to get around to everything, she was going to have to step up.

Standing up from her seat in front of her desk, Marian quickly took the stairs two at a time and entered her room. Walking across the room Marian looked over her shoulder before she slid her dresser a few feet to the left. Some of her servants knew about her alter ego, but not all of them, and she didn't want to risk exposure by letting the Nightwatchman's outfit hang in clear view. Lifting up the loose floorboard Marian lightly touched the mask she would don later that night.

* * *

~Gisborne Manor, 1187~

"Marian, it's so good of you to join us for supper."

"And you, Sir Roger," Marian responded through a fake smile. It had only been a few months since Robin had left for training, and if she was correct, he would have arrived in the Holy Land around a month ago. The last thing she wanted to be doing right now was entertaining Roger and Guy, but outwardly she had no reason to decline their invitation.

"How have things been going in Knighton?" Roger asked with a gleam in his eye. Without Locksley or Richard in England, he could almost feel Knighton in his grasp. Marian may have been able to get along with both of them to help her, but there was no way she would be able to do it single-handedly.

Marian could see the question for what it really was, Gisborne was trying to scope out how much control she had over her estate and she wasn't going to give him anything to use against her. "Everything has been very good actually. As you know the harvest was one of the best we have seen in years, people have enough money to easily pay their taxes and I have received nothing but good news coming from the people on my estate."

Roger's smile tightened around the edges a little, but to his credit, it remained on his face. "Well that is wonderful news isn't it, Guy?" Roger asked his quiet son.

Guy had been to busy staring at Marian to fully engage in the conversation, how Locksley managed to leave her, he would never understand. "Yes, wonderful," he mumbled, embarrassed for not having paid attention to the rest of the conversation.

"Speaking of wonderful news," Roger carried on, pretending as if Guy hadn't said anything, "did you hear the Nottinghamshire was getting a new sheriff?"

"I had," Marian thought back to a month ago when the news got out that Prince John had decided to put in a new sheriff after his brother's absence. "I am sure he will help Nottinghamshire prosper."

In fact, Marian had heard nothing good about this, Vasey, and he already had a mark against him because he was picked by John.

"I can think of a few other things that would be to the benefit of Nottinghamshire," Roger hinted unsubtly. "Marriage alliances between nobles are a good way to solidify our lands."

Marian had to force herself to not roll her eyes, she knew that Roger would get around to this eventually. She couldn't think of any way to respond that would pacify Roger so she just continued to eat her meal as quickly as possible.

* * *

~Nottingham Town, 1187: Two months later~

"S'cuse me, milady, do you 'ave anythin' to spare?"

Marian looked over to see a woman not much older than she was with a small child at her side. The pair of them had on ragged clothes and looked much too thin. Hurriedly Marian pulled out a couple of coins and slid it into the young mother's hand. "I hope this helps."

"Thank you, milady," the mother smiled joyfully and immediately went to buy some food.

Watching the retreating pair Marian felt a jab of sorrow, every time she looked at one of the beggars it happened. When the new sheriff had come into Nottingham he immediately started to raise taxes, demand more from the peasants and already people we forced to leave their homes and take up begging. Nothing about the system was fair, they couldn't complain to anyone, because most everyone in power had private dealings with the Sheriff.

Walking into the castle Marian sought out the Sheriff, intending on making him see that he couldn't keep doing this to people. Knocking on the door outside of his council chambers, Marian was surprised when he called out for her to enter.

"My Lord Sheriff," she greeted formally.

"Marian, back again I see," he had only been in Nottingham for two months and already this chit was driving him crazy.

"My lord, I have come to once again request that the taxes you are imposing be lightened. The families can not handle the burden of them and continue to survive. Perhaps if…"

"Perhaps if I what? Stopped taxing them? Where would we be then?" The Sheriff asked with a raised brow. "No, the taxes will remain as they are, the people will find a way to pay them."

"And if they can't?" Marian countered.

"Well, that's not really my problem is it? Why do you think we have a prison? Hmm?"

Marian looked at him in indignation, "You can't just throw them into prison for not paying their taxes that are too high!"

"Of course not," the Sheriff replied with a wave of his hand, "First we will throw them out of their pathetic little hovels, then we will arrest them for begging. It works out perfectly in the end."

Marian opened and closed her mouth a few times, she couldn't think of any response. How could he be so cruel? "Please, just…"

"You know, Knighton happens to be one of the estates that is the most prosperous, perhaps you are hiding something over there? Perhaps we should raise the taxes a little and see what we can uncover," the Sheriff threatened.

Knowing that for now she was beaten Marian inclined her head slightly, "I think I was hasty in my judgment of your taxes, my lord. And I will take my leave now."

Storming out of the castle Marian took time to walk through the market and as she walked Marian caught sight of a man selling masks, apparently they were very popular in Italy at the moment. Grabbing a nondescript one from the row she slowly ran her hand around the edge of it as an idea began to form. Why couldn't she help the people? If the Sheriff caught her there would be hell to pay, but what if he never knew it was her? Hastily grabbing coins out of her bag, Marian paid the vendor for the mask and quickly made her way back to Knighton.

* * *

~Knighton, 1187~

It wouldn't be until two weeks later that Marian would get up the nerve to go out in the mask and cloak. As she snuck out of her home she couldn't help but think about what she was doing. Dressed in men's clothes, a mask over her face, a hood over her hair, and daggers tucked into her boots, she looked like she was a thief. Angling for the old bar that Robin used to use to get into her room, Marian jumped for it and was relieved when she was able to hold on to it and then lower herself to the ground.

Now that she had made it out of her home, she was at a loss about what to do. She had planned everything up until this point. Deciding to wander around and see if inspiration struck her, Marian began to creep through Knighton.

She had been walking down one of the streets she knew a few of her servants lived on when she heard a small child crying, followed by wracking coughs.

"Shh," Marian heard as she snuck closer to the home, "it will be okay, Bethany."

"It hurts!" cried the little girl…Bethany, that was her name. Bethany clutched her stomach as she broke into a coughing fit.

"I know it does, darling, and it will get better soon, I promise."

Marian stayed by the window until the little girl had cried herself to sleep and then followed the mother, by way of windows, into the other room where Bethany's father was just getting in.

"How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"She's getting worse," the mother said, finally breaking down into tears. "The doctor came by and said that if we do not get her medicine. We have to find some way to get it!"

"I am trying," her husband said, pulling her into his embrace. "I just don't know where we can find the money for it, I have tried everything I can think of."

Marian left the scene quickly as she thought of a plan, she knew now what she had to do. Mounting her horse she quickly rode out of Knighton and to a cottage a few miles away.

Pulling her mask and hood down Marian quickly knocked on the door. When she received no response she knocked again.

"Hold your horses, I'm comin'!" The door opened to reveal a very shocked Matilda. "Marian, what are you doin' here? Is something' wrong?"

"Yes, Matilda, something is very wrong. There is a family in Knighton, their daughter is sick and they cannot afford the medicine," at this Marian pulled out a small purse full of money, "and I am here to buy it for them."

It wasn't until after Marian had left Matilda's that she realized that Matilda had never asked about her strange attire. Perhaps she would be able to go to Matilda in the future when she needed medicine.

Returning her horse to the stable Marian quietly snuck back to the family's home. Setting the package of medicine and a few coins down in front of the door Marian knocked softly and then quickly retreated into the shadows.

The man opened the door and looked around before he saw the small bundle sitting in front of the door. "Mary," he called when he realized what it was, "come quick!"

Marian did not reveal her location as she listened to the sounds of happiness coming from within the house. However, when she got back to her own home, she smiled to herself for she had finally found a way to help those in need, and not risk bringing down the wrath of the Sheriff.

* * *

A/N: I promise the next chapter will have Marian and Robin interaction. I really really wanted to have some in this chapter, but I needed to have some Marian back story as well. It seems as if I am stuck in transitional chapters in both of my stories…..anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and as always, honest opinions are always welcome and appreciated!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First, as always, a huge thanks to all the lovely reviewers! Second, this may be my longest chapter so far! If not, it is really close. I am sorry this took a little longer than expected, my schedule got ridiculous again; however, I hope it is worth the wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

~Sherwood Forest, 1192~

Marian frantically gripped her horse's mane as she urged it to go faster through the trees, the tree branches slapping painfully into her mask covered face. Glancing over her shoulder she could see the moonlit figures of Gisborne and his guards following close behind. Knowing it was not the time to worry about how they had spotted her, Marian squeezed her legs around her the borrowed horse, trying to ignore the fact that the animal was tiring.

"Come on," she whispered, leaning further over the horses neck as the twang of arrows split through the air, embedding themselves in the trees she was passing.

Just as she was starting to gain a little ground away from Gisborne and his guards, Marian's tired nag that she had 'borrowed' from a villager in Locksley stepped into a hole. Marian made a desperate attempt to stay in the saddle, but she couldn't stop herself from flying over the horse's neck. Slamming into the ground, Marian ignored the pain that rippled through her body and pushed herself off of the ground, alarmed to see the guards closing in on her. Spinning around, Marian took off running, trying to pick the paths that would be hardest for a guard to follow her on. Scrambling up a creek-bed, Marian heard Gisborne shouting after her.

"It's all over, Nightwatchman!" Guy shouted into the dark forest.

Marian withheld a curse as she blindly topped a hill and then started to tumble down it. When she finally reached the bottom she noticed that Gisborne's guards were only about twenty feet away, the only escape would be to go back up the hill behind her…a hill she would never make it up without becoming a pincushion.

Gisborne didn't bother to withhold his smirk, "Gotcha. Put down your weapons and I might grant you leniency."

Rolling her eyes at such a blatant lie Marian pulled her sword out of its scabbard, even if he was telling the truth, Marian couldn't be sure what Gisborne would do if he found out it was her under the mask.

Motioning for a few of his men to remain mounted in case the Nightwatchman managed to run, Guy and three of his men hopped off their horses and pulled their swords out. "Last chance, put down your weapons, or die here."

Planting her feet in the ground, Marian defiantly held her sword out in front of her.

"You're choice," Gisborne commented before quickly attacking.

Parrying the blow, Marian found herself on the defensive, barely able to stop Guy's blade from making contact. It wasn't long before the guards realized that because of the chase, the Nightwatchman, wasn't fighting as well as he normally did. With the three dismounted guards jumping into the fray, Marian found herself going from outmatched to being outmatched and outnumbered.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Gisborne spat out as his blade locked with Marian's.

Knocking him back with a kick to the stomach, Marian felt a rush of pain as one of the guards used the hilt of his sword against her ribs. The sound of two ribs cracking seemed to echo through the air as Marian involuntarily doubled over. Gisborne yelled at the guards to grab her while she was momentarily unable to fight.

Grinning victoriously, Guy stalked towards her. "I have waited for this for years, the Nightwatchman, dying like a common outlaw. Where are all the people you've helped?" He asked, punching Marian in the stomach. "The people you've risked your life for? The people who you've fed?"

Marian bit down on her lip as Gisborne punched her in the stomach again, intense pain coursing though her body.

"You want to know how we caught you?" Guy asked tauntingly as he stepped closer. He chuckled before leaning in and whispering, "It was one of your precious villagers. For a few measly coins he informed a guard when you stopped by his pathetic hovel. All your do-gooding and you were betrayed for a couple of lousy coins."

Angered, Marian tried to lunge at Gisborne, but was halted by the guards who were holding on to her.

"Does it hurt? Knowing that the people only used you until sometime else came along. They never cared for you, only for what you could give them," Gisborne taunted, delighted that instead of defiance radiating from the Nightwatchman, there was a sense of betrayal and defeat.

Gisborne placed his sword above the Nightwatchman's heart, "Though I will say, I would rather have Hood here, about ready to die. The way he pretends to be a champion to the peasants. To be able to stop his incessant meddling, to wipe that smug, arrogant smirk off of his face, to destroy that stupid little group of his…but, I suppose I will have to settle for you. Goodbye, Nightwatchman!"

"You know, they say it is rude to speak ill of people who are not around to defend themselves," a voice called out from the forest surrounding Gisborne and Marian.

Gisborne looked around frantically, trying to locate the position of the voice.

"Which is why I have decided to grace you with my presence," stepping out of the woods with an arrow aimed at Gisborne, Robin smirked. "After all, we wouldn't want people to call you rude, would we, Gisborne?"

"Hood," Guy grated out. "So glad you could come, now you can join your little friend at the end of my sword."

Robin kept his bow trained on Gisborne as the mounted guards started towards him. "So glad _I_ could come?" Robin asked with his eyebrows raised. "Like I would really take away your opportunity to get rid of my…what did you call it…oh yes, my 'group'".

Gisborne glanced around wearily as the rest of Hood's stupid group came out of the shadows of the trees, each of them armed.

"Group?" one of them asked indignantly. "Did he jus' call us your _group_?"

"Does it matter?" another one piped up.

"Course it does," the first one countered.

"No, it doesn't."

"And why not?"

"Because, who cares what we are called?"

"I do."

"And why would that change anything?" The second one asked smugly.

"I'll show you why it…"

"Why don't you two argue about this later?" A third man spoke up.

"You'll just pick his side, you always pick his side," the second man complained.

"It's 'cause I'm always righ'."

"I don't always side with him."

Robin sighed, sometimes he felt like he led a bunch of squabbling women. "Enough! Allan, Much, Will, leave it alone."

"Do you lead a bunch of women?" Guy sneered, voicing Robin's thought.

"Better to lead a bunch of women than to follow the Sheriff around like a lost puppy," Robin taunted, unable to help himself.

Gisborne's grip on the Nightwatchman's tunic tightened as he pressed his sword closer.

"Let him go, Gisborne!" Robin returned to being serious as he saw Gisborne's action.

"You will not stop me, Hood! You've said it before, you do not like bloodshed," Gisborne declared as he pull his arm back, intending on thrusting the sword into the Nightwatchman.

The twang of Robin's bow echoed through the air and a split second later Gisborne hollered as the shaft of Robin's arrow was protruding from his upper arm.

The guards held onto the Nightwatchman's arms loosely, unsure about whether they were supposed to hold onto the Nightwatchman or help their master.

Marian could sense that her captors were only half-heartedly holding onto her arms and despite the pain she wrenched one of her arms free and quickly kneed her other guard before retrieving a sword.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Gisborne shouted. "Get them!" The guards rushed to engage the Outlaws in a fight.

Lazily parrying his opponents blows, Robin would occasionally strike back. It was all he could do to keep from laughing; if these were Gisborne's best, then he really needed to re-evaluate. He was content on continuing to play with his opponent until he watched Gisborne deliver a blow to the Nightwatchman's ribs. Having seen the Nightwatchman fight, Robin was surprised when the Nightwatchman dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry for leaving when we were just starting to have fun," Robin told his guard as he began to attack in earnest, finally bashing the guard over the head with the hilt of his sword, "but something else has come up."

Jumping over the guards fallen body, Robin ran over to where Gisborne was standing over the Nightwatchman, about to bring his sword down. Blocking the impeding blow with his own sword, Robin glanced at the Nightwatchman who was pushing himself off the ground. "Well, this looks familiar," Robin commented, remembering when it was the Nightwatchman who had intercepted Gisborne's sword when it was intended for him.

"Except this time, I am going to kill you both," Gisborne assured.

Robin spun out of the way of Gisborne's blade, making sure that Gisborne focused on him and not the Nightwatchman. "Are you sure about that, _Gizzy?_" Robin asked tauntingly. "Because this time it is _you_ and not me who is fighting with a wounded arm. It makes it a bit more difficult, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter, I will beat you," Gisborne frantically claimed as he blocked another one of Robin's attacks. He was trying to gain the upper hand when everything suddenly went black.

"Little John!" Robin cried indignantly. "Why'd you do that?"

"You took too long," John replied with a shrug, gesturing towards the rest of the guards who had already been taken care off.

"Hmph," Robin scoffed, then noticed the Nightwatchman trying to sneak off into the woods. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

Marian considered running, but she knew that she wouldn't make it very far. Not to mention, she had no idea where in Sherwood she was, knowing her luck she would end up lost for days.

"Djaq, something is wrong with his ribs," Robin informed the gang's trusted member and physician.

"I can take a look at them, but all of my supplies are back at camp," Djaq replied, helping Will and Allan tie up Gisborne and the guards.

"Well, he can come to the camp then."

"Master, surely he can't know where the camp is, what if he really works for the Sheriff?" Much questioned anxiously.

Marian rolled her eyes beneath her mask, she had been handing out supplies and money to people for years, defying the Sheriff.

"Much, he has been against the Sheriff for years, of course he isn't working for him," Robin replied, bringing Marian's thoughts out.

"How would we even know if this is the real Nightwatchman? No one has ever seen his face, it could be an imposter," Much countered.

It only took Robin a second to find another solution, "Then we'll blindfold him."

Much pondered that solution for a moment before nodding, "That'll work."

Untying his scarf from around his neck, Robin walked over to Marian. "Sorry, it's the only way we can take you to the camp."

Reaching up to tie the scarf around the Nightwatchman's eyes, Robin was surprised when his hand was batted away. "You need to wear this so Djaq can take a look at you." Robin tried again and had his hands batted away again.

Marian shook her head no as Robin tried a second time and once again kept him from putting the scarf over her eyes. Marian shook her head one last time before turning to leave.

"Wait," Robin commanded, the tone of his voice actually making her hesitate. "I watched Gisborne make you fall, I know you are hurt. If you don't have someone look at it, it could get worse."

"He would know," Allan chimed in.

Ignoring Allan's jibe, Robin slowly reached up to tie the scarf around the Nightwatchman's eyes. When his hand wasn't slapped away, Robin took that as a sign to continue and quickly made sure that the Nightwatchman couldn't see anything.

Marian felt a moment of panic, she didn't want Robin to find out she was the Nightwatchman, but she didn't know how to get out of this. She was glad when he tied the scarf around the outside of her hood instead of lowering it. It probably would have been a giveaway if long, wavy brown hair spilled out of her hood, she thought sarcastically.

"Okay, gang, let's get home, I don't want to listen to Gisborne complaining when he wakes up," Robin told everyone before rethinking. "Actually…"

"Robin!" the entire gang reprimanded him as they began to make the trek back to camp.

Lightly grasping the elbow of the Nightwatchman, Robin began to lead him through the forest, every once in a while changing directions so that he was would be thoroughly

confused.

* * *

~Outlaws Camp, 1192~

"Alright," Robin replied twenty minutes later when they had arrived back at camp, "just let me get this off."

Marian gaped at the sight of the camp, cleverly hidden in a small pass on a hill, it was able to blend into the surroundings perfectly.

"Nice, isn't it?" Robin asked, not needing to see his face to know that he was impressed. "It's really all thanks to Will."

"It was nothing," Will said modestly as he set his axe down by his bed.

Djaq grabbed box full of bandages and salves before motioning for Marian to sit down on one of the beds. "Shirt off," Djaq commanded.

Underneath her mask and the scarf that covered her mouth, Marian blushed a deep shade of red. Of course she wasn't going to take her shirt off, but the mere thought of it was enough to make her embarrassed.

"I can't look at your ribs if I can not see them," Djaq reminded as she checked which salves she had prepared.

The gang pretended like they were busy doing other things, but all of them kept looking at the Nightwatchman, hoping to get some clues about his identity. Robin noticed that the man still wasn't moving to take off his shirt and then turned to his gang. "Everyone out," he ordered, figuring that the Nightwatchman was worried about his identity being revealed. However, only Little John moved to follow his orders

"Aww, come on, Robin," Allan pleaded.

"Out."

"But, Master…"

"Out."

"What if he hurts Djaq?" Will asked seriously.

"I'll have you know, Will Scarlett…"

Robin cut her off, "I will be staying in here. The rest of you out, now!"

Sullenly filing out of the camp, Will gave one more doubtful look before he lowered the opening.

"Now, do as Djaq says," Robin commanded, giving the Nightwatchman a look he would give his gang when he wanted them to do something. However, instead of complying, the Nightwatchman glared at him.

While Robin and the man were continuing their glaring match, Djaq took the opportunity to prod at the Nightwatchman's ribs. A sharp intake of air was the only response that the prodding produced, however, when the Nightwatchman turned his gaze to Djaq's, Djaq couldn't help but feel something was off.

"Robin, could you turn around," Djaq asked.

"Why do I have to turn around?" Robin questioned, it shouldn't make any difference where he was looking, it was just a shirt, it was no big deal.

"Just do it," Djaq ordered, exasperated.

"Fine," Robin replied, turning around before childishly asking, "Is this good enough?"

"Yes, that will do," Djaq replied, not even looking at him. "Can you take this off?" Djaq asked, motioning to the leather jerkin that the Nightwatchman wore.

Marian hesitated, she knew that Robin would insist on her getting looked at, and at least this way his back was turned; however, this Saracen man might just betray her the moment he found out. Looking closer at Djaq, Marian decided that he was no older than her or Robin and that he looked to be a nice boy. Slowly unbuttoning her jerkin and sliding it off her back, Marian was glad that she had taken the time to bind her chest before she had set out for the day, otherwise it would have been painfully obviously through her tunic that she was a woman.

Djaq moved slowly as she raised the bottom of the Nightwatchman's shirt, only high enough so she could see the ribs in question. As she did so, Djaq's suspicions were confirmed. As much as the Nightwatchman tried to hide his, or should she say her, gender, it was obvious to Djaq that the Nightwatchman was ill named. Having masqueraded as a boy for a long time, Djaq knew what to look for…not making any more sound than necessary, binding the chest, dressing in clothing that helped disguise any other curves. The Nightwatchman took it a step further and included a mask and a scarf to hide her lips. With a raised eyebrow made eye contact with the Nightwatchman.

Marian tried not to bolt as she saw recognition in the Saracen's eyes, he knew that the Nightwatchman was a woman.

"How's it going?" Robin asked over his shoulder.

Marian's heart stopped as she feared that the physician would give her away.

"Fine," Djaq replied, then reprimanded when Robin started to turn around, "Stay put! It's a couple of broken ribs, I will be done in a minute." Djaq quickly put a salve on the ribs to help with the pain and then bound them to keep them safe. "All done," she declared.

Robin turned around to see the Nightwatchman buttoning his jerkin back up. "Good, guys you can come back in!"

The gang filed back in as Marian gingerly tried to stand up. Before she made it very far, Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sit, relax, do whatever, but you can't leave until morning."

Knowing what his question would be if he would actually talk, Robin answered it, "Because you can't leave here without being blindfolded again, and none of my men are going back out there tonight."

Marian glared at him, she just wanted to go home and sleep in the comfort of her own bed. Her servants would cover for her in case anyone stopped by Knighton Hall, but that was beside the point.

"I would suggest you have a drink and relax for a while," Robin suggested as he wandered off to make sure the camp was secure for the night.

The moment he was gone, Marian went to stand up again, but was stopped once more.

"I don't think so, Mate," Allan replied warningly. "Jus' because Robin isn't 'ere, doesn't mean that you get to go."

Three hours later and the entire gang minus Little John was still up and sitting around the fire, chatting about everything ranging from their next haul, to the barmaid that pushed Allan into a water trough. Marian sat with her back against a tree and her knees pulled protectively against her chest. She was dying to take off the mask and scarf, but she couldn't for fear of being found out. Thinking about that made her look to Djaq, who was busy talking quietly to Will. Marian couldn't figure out why the Saracen would keep her secret; after all, his loyalties were to Robin, not some stranger in a mask.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Robin joked as he plopped onto the forest floor next to her.

Marian didn't even glance in his direction, she had a feeling that if she kept meeting his gaze that eventually he would figure out who it was.

"Didn't think so," Robin said, as if she had answered him with her silence. Looking around his gang, Robin had to smile, he may have been outlawed, lost his lands and his money, but he had gained a family to share the struggle with. He knew that he often shut them out of the decision making, and out of his personal affairs, but he thought it was for the best. He didn't want anyone else to have the burden of making sure everyone got out alive. Robin chuckled as Allen swatted Much upside the head, "They certainly do keep things entertaining. I don't know if I could do it without all of them," Robin confided.

Robin took a sip of his drink and looked at the stranger who didn't speak…wait…who didn't speak, he could talk to this person, and he wouldn't tell anyone. Even when he weren't in his alter ego, he wouldn't want to admit that he had been in the Outlaw's camp, therefore it was perfectly safe to voice his thoughts. "Ever since coming home from the Holy Lands, I have watched Gisborne take away everything from me. My home, my peasants, Mar…my betrothed."

Marian froze when she realized that Robin was actually opening up to her, maybe now she could try to figure out the new him.

"I'd been the Lord of Locksley since my father's death, and while I am away, Gisborne comes in and steals it. My people suffered under Gisborne and the Sheriff while I was away, they took advantage of them, drove them out of their homes…killed them. And I was no where to be seen. I took off without notice, I abandoned them to go and fight with the King. I didn't even make provisions for them. I left to go and fight for my country, but what I didn't remember was that someone needed to be in England to fight as well. Some lord I was," Robin commented bitterly.

"I couldn't even hold on to my Marian," Robin blurted out. "I don't know how I managed to leave her, she was perfect. She was so different from all the other girls…she is the only girl I have ever loved."

Marian's heart stopped for a second time that night as she looked at Robin who had his head against the tree, and was staring into the fire.

"But, it doesn't matter now…she's been working with Prince John."

Glaring at Robin, Marian had to withhold from yelling that she was only doing what she had too.

"Even if she wasn't," Robin continued, "it wouldn't make a difference. She hates me, and she should. I betrayed her trust, I left her after I told her I would marry her, I didn't return when I said I would, I never wrote….and then when I come back I go and immediately get myself outlawed. It's all my fault…all of the pain and suffering in Nottinghamshire. If I had just stayed here I could have worked to keep the old Sheriff in power, Gisborne wouldn't have run my estate and terrorized my peasants, Marian wouldn't have had to turn to Prince John."

Marian felt her eyes burn as she tried to keep her composure, she would not cry, she hadn't cried since the night she found out Robin wasn't coming back, and she wasn't going to start now. It was hard though, she had waited years for Robin to come back and apologize, but now that she heard it all, she felt miserable. He was blaming himself for every bad thing that happened in Nottinghamshire after he left. Not all of that was his burden to bare, and yet he did, out here in the woods with his outlaws, trying to make things right again, trying to get things back to the way they were before. Did that mean he wanted _them_ to be the way they were before he left? Marian felt her head swim as she considered all the implications of his little speech.

"I've kept you up," Robin said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "You should rest, tomorrow someone will escort you back out of the woods."

Watching Robin walk away without revealing herself was difficult, but she knew that he would be angry that she had just sat there and let him spill all of his thoughts. Not to mention, she wasn't ready for him to find out who the Nightwatchman was. No, for now she would hold onto her secret, as well as keep secret everything Robin just revealed. However, she was still hesitant in trusting him, as he said, he had just up and left her, alone. Her eyes closing involuntarily, Marian lamented that tomorrow she would have to go back to treating Robin the way she had before that night.

* * *

So, no flashbacks in this chapter. I decided to devote all of it on the present, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. The flashbacks will probably be back in the next chapter. : )

Honest opinions are always welcome!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have some of the best reviewers! You guys are seriously amazing. You made it impossible for me to focus on my chapter for _Truce_, so here I am, breaking my pattern of posting alternating chapters. I am really sorry to those reading _Truce _as well, I promise before the end of the weekend I will post a new chapter, I just really couldn't focus and I felt like I wasn't doing the characters justice. But, on the bright side, once again another long chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

~Random Trail, 1192~

Marian blindly reached out as she stepped downwards into a ditch, her guide neglecting to mention it to her. He had also neglected to mention the giant rock three minutes back, the tree standing in her path ten minutes back, and the sleeping body of one of the outlaws twenty minutes back when they had first left the camp. A slight snicker from her guide indicated that he was purposefully leaving out these small details. She was seriously tempted to rip off her blindfold and give him the beating he deserved, but even if she could see him, her ribs were still in enough pain to make her think twice.

* * *

~Outlaw's Camp, 1192: Earlier that morning~

When she had woken in the morning, she was greeted by a sleeping camp, every outlaw tucked away in their respective beds, all except for Robin. Robin had remained with his back against the tree next to her and looked as if he hadn't slept at all during the night. Marian originally hadn't planned on sleeping either, but as the outlaws had started to fall asleep, she felt her eyes get heavy and was soon unable to stay awake, trusting that Robin and the others would not take advantage of her being asleep to find out who the Night Watchman was.

It wasn't long after waking that the rest of the camp began to stir as well. First it was Much who stumbled over to his makeshift kitchen and immediately set about building a fire to cook on. Marian almost grinned, Much would never change it seemed. Much was followed by Djaq and then Will. Will didn't even extract himself from his bed roll, just rolled over, grabbed some wood, and then began carving away at it. Apparently he was content to just lay around for a while and take his time getting up. Djaq, however, immediately headed towards Marian and told her that her ribs needed to be looked at before she left. Djaq then went off to the outskirts of the camp to pick even more plants for her medicines.

The camp remained silent as Little John woke up and moved closer to the fire. From what Marian could tell, Little John was the parental figure of the gang. Robin seemed to be a good leader, but if he were still anything like his younger self, he often didn't know how to handle his own emotions, let alone other people's. While Little John didn't say much, he always said what was needed.

It surprised Marian how quiet the camp was in the morning. Besides Much's occasion humming, or the sound of Will's knife running over the wood, there was just the crackling of the fire. Looking over at Robin, Marian followed his line of sight and noticed that he was once again staring into the fire. She tried to think of a reason why it enthralled him so much, but she couldn't pinpoint one.

About twenty minutes later, Djaq had returned from her gathering trip and was leaning over Much, quietly telling him to add something she had picked. It wouldn't be until Much announced that breakfast was ready that the camp really seemed to come to life. Robin shook his head and stood up, stretching his arms as he did so. Marian couldn't help be look at the hard expanse of stomach he had just revealed in his actions. Just like she couldn't help the bright red blush that occurred afterwards. Sure, every once in a while their chaste kisses had turned a little more heated, but the only time she ever saw him without a shirt was when they would go swimming…and that was a long time ago…and he had _definitely_ changed. Not that she noticed or anything.

Will disentangled his long legs from him bed roll, ran his hands through his slightly shaggy hair and looked around in confusion. Marian watched in amusement as his eyes finally landed on Allan, who was still dozing away in his own bed roll, completely oblivious to the entire camp moving around him. Smiling like Christmas had just come early, Will silently crept over to Allan and got as close as he could before shouting, "We're being attacked!"

Allan immediately flew out of bed, grasping at his sword and looking around for the danger. When all he saw was an entire camp full of laughing outlaws, he turned to the one closest to him. Being doubled over in laughter, Will never saw Allan tackle him to the ground, he was just all of a sudden rolling around. Each boy grappled with one another, trying to get the upper hand.

Everyone looked on in amusement, knowing that neither of them would actually try to hurt one another. However, Much soon got bored and reminded them that breakfast was ready, which made Allan and Will spring apart before rushing to get the food. Marian noticed that it was a stern glance from Djaq that kept them from shoving each other to see who would get there first. There was something different about Djaq, she just couldn't figure it out.

Marian watched as Much handed a bowl out to all the outlaws before coming to her. Shaking her head, Marian declined the food, her stomach protesting as Much led the delicious smelling food away. Whether it was actually delicious, or it was just her hunger talking, she didn't know, but she did know that she hadn't eaten since the afternoon prior and her stomach was feeling extremely neglected. Robin sat down beside her with his eggs, it seemed like he had taken the unofficial post next to her. Perhaps it was in case she decided to run or became a threat to the gang. Marian decided right then that those eggs would have been the best food she had ever eaten and her stomach growled loudly in agreement.

Chuckling slightly, Robin raised his bowl with a smirk, "You want some? You seem to need it more than me."

Marian forced herself to shake her head again, she couldn't pull the scarf from her mouth, it would expose too much of her face.

"Suit yourself," Robin replied, shoveling a large bite into his mouth, making appreciative noises as he did so. "They really are magnificent."

Glaring at him as he took another bite, being just as dramatic as he had before, Marian thought about tipping the edge of the bowl so that its contents would fall on Robin. However, she couldn't waste food like that, from what she could tell, the outlaws lived with the bare minimum, they really did give as much as they could to the poor.

After she was done eating, Djaq came over and told Marian to follow. Robin had initially insisted on following, but after a few minutes and a couple of threats, Djaq talked him out of it. Going a little ways into the woods, Djaq instructed Marian to remove her jerkin once again. Feeling uncomfortable, Marian slid the jerkin off and lifted up her shirt just high enough for Djaq to check her ribs.

"I understand why you do it," Djaq commented, breaking the tense silence. When Marian looked at her doubtfully, Djaq continued, "In my homeland, women have even less control over their lives as English women do. There are women who pretend to be men, as a way of getting around the rules of what is proper. You are doing the same thing; by pretending to be a man, you become capable of being taken seriously, you can do things that women can't without getting questioned for it…Not many men believe a woman is capable of the things the Night Watchman has been known to do."

Djaq dropped off as she worked on rewrapping Marian's ribs, she hadn't meant to talk that much, but seeing another woman who was defying the rules that society thrust upon her was very uplifting. Once she had been captured by the slavers, Djaq had many dark moments thinking about how foolish she had been, that it was all for nothing…but seeing this Englishwoman fighting for something she believed in gave her a renewed sense of strength.

While Djaq and Marian were away from the camp Robin turned to the gang and tried to figure out who was going to take the Night Watchman out of Sherwood. "All right, Lads, I am going to take the Night Watchman out of Sherwood and I want.."

"No," Little John replied shortly.

"No?"

"No," Allan reiterated.

"No?" Robin asked, slightly more incredulous.

"I think perhaps not," Much added meekly.

"I agree," Will affirmed.

"And why not?" Robin asked them all, slightly annoyed. He was supposed to be the leader, make the rules, draw up the plans.

"Because, you stayed up and watched the camp last night, you deserve a rest," Much declared.

"I can rest when I get back," Robin assured as he picked up his bow.

"Or you could rest now," John urged.

"You're always telling us to trust you, well how about you trust us as well," Will blurted out. "We won't let him know where our camp is and we will make sure he gets out of Sherwood."

Robin remembered his thoughts about keeping certain things and obligations away from his gang, but he couldn't think of a reason why someone else couldn't lead the Night Watchman. "Suppose I am willing to let someone else take him," Robin started, "who wants to go?"

"I'll go," Allan piped up, shrugged his shoulders at all of the amused expressions that appeared, "What? It isn't tha' difficult."

"Alright," Robin said, raising his hands in defeat, "Allan can do it."

As Djaq and the Night Watchman reentered camp, Robin quickly informed them of the decision made while they were gone. As he was tying the blindfold back over the Night Watchman's eyes, he made eye contact with him, and felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach, there was something familiar about him. Scanning down the from the eyes, Robin tried to find something else that would help identify the him, but he couldn't tell anything with the kind of clothes he wore. Bringing his search back up to the Night Watchman's eyes, Robin begged his brain to make a connection, it was literally staring him in the face, but he couldn't remember, the mask and the scarf threw him off.

"I think it is time that he left," Djaq hurriedly announced as she saw the scrutiny that the Night Watchman was under. If she had wanted the gang and Robin to know about her identity, then she would have come out with it the day before.

"Yeah," Robin said absentmindedly, taking another moment before tying his scarf around the eyes of the Night Watchman. Taking a step back and shaking his head, sure he just imagined the familiarity, after all, the Night Watchman could be anyone.

* * *

~Random Trail, 1192~

All of that…all of that ended up with her being lead blindly by Allan A Dale. Unlike Robin, who had gripped her elbow the night before, Allan was content with letting her find her own path, occasionally calling out when she had gone the wrong way. She nearly fell over her second tree root, catching herself in an action that jarred her ribs and took the breath out of her. Finally deciding that she had had enough, Marian stood stock still with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why'd you stop?" Allan asked when he turned around and realized she wasn't moving.

After gesturing at her blindfold, Marian refolded her arms.

"Oh, you wan' me to remove it," Allan said, catching on. He laughed at Marian's insistent nodding, "All you 'ad to do was ask, we could 'ave taken it off ten minutes ago."

Allan sauntered over to the Night Watchman and slid the blindfold off, his smile widening when he saw that Marian was glaring at him. "Come on then, time's a wastin'."

The rest of the walk through Sherwood was oddly quiet. Normally Allan liked talking and telling stories, but it was no fun if the person he was with was unwilling to respond. Finally they reached the edge of the forest and the Night Watchman turned to Allan.

"This is where I leave ya," Allan said with a nod and then turned to go back into the words without another word.

Marian shook her head at the oddness that was Allan A Dale, she wondered if anyone truly understood him. Checking to make sure everything was clear before she left the relative safety of the woods Marian slid out and began to make her was into the nearest village, which happened to be Locksley. With it being daylight, it would be extremely dangerous for her to walk around dressed as the Night Watchman, especially considering where she was. Sneaking pass a clothes line, Marian grabbed a light blue dress and deposited a small sack of coins nearby to pay for a new one. As she ducked into the old church, Marian glanced around, but failed to see a lone outlaw stealthily following her.

Allan had watched as Marian had left the forest and made the split second decision to follow. Everyone always said he was too curious for his own good, but _everyone _wanted to know the mystery of the Night Watchman. To him the curiosity only deepened when he watched the man grab a blue dress from a clothes line and make his way into the church. Whistling to himself and waving nonchalantly at a passing peasant, Allan slipped into the church and began looking around. It wasn't long before he heard rustling behind a closed door and snuck closer to investigate further. Not wanting the person on the other side to run away, Allan turned the door handle slowly before flinging the door open.

Allan and Marian both froze as they looked at one another in shock. Marian had been in the process of stuffing the Night Watchman's clothes into a bag when Allan had burst through the door.

"You? _You're_ the Nigh' Watchman?" Allan asked in disbelief.

Marian's jaw clamped shut and she glared at Allan, what was she supposed to do, deny it? The evidence was in her hand, and if he had been following her then he saw her grab the dress that she was now wearing.

"Not being funny," Allan said with a smirk and a slight tilt of his head, "but weren't you callin' Robin a fool jus' a few weeks ago? Imagine wha' he would say if he found out abou' this…"

Marian's face instantly expressed her panic, "Robin can't find out about this."

"So, you can speak," Allan joked.

"I am being serious," Marian said, stuffing the rest of the clothes into the bag.

"I can tell, but why? Robin would be thrilled to find out."

Marian's face became hard again, "Because, it is none of his concern what I do. I have been the Night Watchman for far longer than he has been Robin Hood, and I don't need him mollycoddling me if he finds out."

Allan studied Marian for a minute, he had figured the noble woman for having spirit side, but he never would have figured her for the Night Watchman. "This is a pretty big secret," Allan started, rubbing his hand over his neck as he thought about it all. Not that Robin had come out and said anything, but he had been devastated when he found out that Marian had been working with the Sheriff and Prince John, and ultimately with Gisborne. While her reasons had been enough to keep him from completely throwing her into the same category as _them_, they had done little to pacify him. His decision made, Allan told Marian, "Robin deserves to know the truth, and if you aren't willin' to tell 'im, then I will."

"Robin deserves to know the truth!? Where was Robin when Guy and his father began to push a marriage on me? Where was Robin when the Sheriff threatened my people? Where was Robin when I nee…" Marian drew up short with a quick intake of air. Taking a moment to calm herself, Marian carried on, "Robin deserves _nothing_ from me."

"Tha' may be so, but I owe Robin my life. So, I am sorry, Princess, but tha' means I'm tellin' 'im," Allan replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

A tense silence fell upon Allan and Marian as Marian tried to figure out what to do. The silence lasted until Guy's voice cut through it, "You two, go around and guard the back."

Marian looked down to the bag full of the Night Watchman's clothes, as well as her sword, she then looked up at the outlaw who had previously been threatening to expose her identity to Robin. This would be the easiest way to ensure that he didn't, that he couldn't, but was hiding her identity really worth a man being hanged?

* * *

~Outlaw's Camp, 1192~

Robin agitatedly paced the camp, he was bored. He knew he should have taken the Night Watchman out of Sherwood, at least it would have given him something to _do_. After Allan had left, Robin sent the rest of the gang out to do deliveries, promising to stay back at the camp and get some rest. He hated resting, if it wasn't because of the nightmares, then it was because of the need to get up and do something. So, instead of sleeping for a while, or even just sitting and relaxing, he had taken to pacing the camp. Ever since his injury, which in his mind really wasn't that bad, the entire gang had been hounding him about not taking so much responsibility, he was only human. Only human? People didn't want him to be human, they needed him to provide food, money, and to protect them from the Sheriff. He didn't have the luxury to sit around and relax for a day, and yet here he was, stuck in the camp. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and slung his quiver over his back and grabbed his bow that was leaning against a tree. He reasoned that he wasn't going against their request to relax, he found walking to be very relaxing and that was all he was going to do…really.

* * *

~Locksley, 1192~

Marian shook her head quickly as she berated herself, how could she even think for one second that a man's life was worth her secret? She looked around the room frantically trying to find an escape for the outlaw, or at least a place to hide. Both her and Allan spotted a large chest at the same time and made a run for it. Opening it up she motioned for Allan to get in. "Get in and be quiet."

"How do I know you won't tell Gisborne where I am?" Allan questioned.

"You don't, now hurry up," Marian ordered, thrusting the bad full of the Night Watchman's clothes inside the chest with Allan.

Once Allan was in the chest Marian quickly shut it and placed a few candles on top of it, hoping that it would look like it was used as a table.

"One of Hood's little outlaws, trapped inside a church, it must be my lucky day," Gisborne's voice echoed through the empty church as he motioned for his guards to begin the search.

Marian grabbed one of the candles and made her way out of the room, freezing when four guards aimed arrows at her. "Guy, what is the meaning of this!" Marian demanded indignantly.

"Marian!" Guy exclaimed, to surprised to see her to order his guard to lower their bows.

"Yes," Marian replied before looking at the guards and then raising an eyebrow at Guy, "is there a reason I am about to become a pin cushion?"

"What?" Guy asked in confusion.

"Your guards seem to find me a threat," Marian said, pointing the guards out to Guy.

"Oh yes, forgive me," Guy said, hurriedly giving the order for them to relax. "We received a report that one of Hood's outlaw friends had come into the church."

Marian barely managed to withhold her frown as Guy told her, if someone had given away the Night Watchman the night before, and was now giving away Robin's men, then something had to be done about it before someone got caught. "Well, I can assure you that I am no outlaw," Marian replied with a flirtatious smile.

Whenever she was forced to play to Guy's more…romantic side she always felt dirty, she was purposefully playing on his emotions to get what she needed. She felt even worse when she saw a corner of Guy's mouth shift upwards into a smirk; however, she pushed aside the thoughts of Guy as the man who was trying to woo her and brought forth the images of the man who wanted to kill the Night Watchman, the man who was the Sheriff's lackey.

"No, you're not," Guy replied, his eyes darkening a little as he took in Marian's figure. He had always been fascinated by her, ever since they were children, but he never had a chance, she was always to busy with Robin to notice him. But then Locksley made the stupid decision to go to the Holy Lands, leaving Marian behind. Guy thought that once Locksley had returned, his chances of being with Marian had disappeared, but then the idiot went and got himself outlawed. It gave Guy another chance at convincing Marian that he was the right guy, not Locksley.

Pulling himself out of his fantasies, Guy looked around at his guards that were waiting for their orders. "We should still have a look around," Guy insisted.

"Of course, we wouldn't want an outlaw to get away if we could help it. I think I might have heard something up around the alter earlier while I was looking for a candle."

Guy inclined his head toward the alter, ordering his guards to go and search around it and in the small rooms that went off of it. Marian held her breath as one of the guards went into the room where Allan was hiding. "There is no one in there, I just left that room."

"Better to be sure," Guy replied.

"I think I am capable of telling when someone is in the room with me. Don't you think your time would be better spent looking for him somewhere where he could actually be?" Marian suggested, as if it made no difference to her.

Guy felt himself agreeing, it would make more sense, and besides, he trusted Marian, she wanted these outlaws caught almost as badly as he did. "Of course, move on to a different room."

As his guards finished up their search of the church and they were all exiting Guy turned to Marian, "So, I never asked, what brings you to Locksley?"

Marian's answer came automatically, she had been waiting for him to ask, "I came by to see how you were doing, but when I got to Locksley I saw the church and realized that I had not said a prayer for my father and mother for quite some time." Marian blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes, despite it being a good excuse, it was also the truth. "Visiting Locksley is sometimes difficult."

Guy remained silent for a moment, he had no idea how to comfort Marian, it just wasn't something he could do. "Um…well…I'm sorry."

Marian allowed herself a tense smile at his sorry attempts at consoling her, "I'll be okay, but I think I should return to Knighton for now."

"Of course," Guy hastily agreed, "perhaps one of my guards should accompany you."

"No, that will not be necessary. I would just like some time alone," Marian explained.

"If you are sure," Guy began, stopping when he saw Marian nod. "Very well, I…uh…I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," Marian replied, "I walked over here, feeling the need to stretch my legs, but perhaps I could borrow one of your horses?"

Guy immediately complied and had a servant fetch a horse for Marian. After hasty and awkward goodbyes, Marian rode out of Locksley, only stopping when she heard a sharp whistle. Pulling her horse up she looked around until Allan stepped out onto the path, holding her bag and her sword.

"This yours?" Allan joked as Marian dismounted.

"It depends on who's asking," Marian countered.

"Lis'en, I don't like keepin' secrets from Robin, but you saved my butter back there, which means you aren't half bad. I won't keep this from 'im forever, but I will give ya some time. You know, figure out what you're gonna tell 'im."

Marian felt a rush of relief, she knew it wasn't a permanent solution, but it was better than nothing right now. "Thank you, Allan. I will tell him when I am ready."

Allan began to walk backwards, heading for the trees again, "Jus' remember to tell him. If Robin found out tha' I knew before 'im and didn't say anything, he would be angrier than the Sheriff when Robin escaped."

Marian nodded in understanding as Allan disappeared into the forest, she then remounted and began to head back towards Knighton.

* * *

A/N: So, I am not really sure how I feel about this chapter, let me know what you guys think.

In the next chapter:

-Robin's wanderings just may bring him to a certain someone's manor house

-Some good Will/Djaq time

-The Sheriff and Gisborne start making some plans


	14. Chapter 14

An update! Don't get overly excited, it's short and I am not thrilled about it. One of the reasons it has taken me so long to update is because I have come to a complete standstill on this story and on Robin Hood characters. I try to watch some episodes to remember stuff, but I just can't get the hang of them right now. I am working on it and I am working on finding this story again. But, for now, since I have been a horrible writer/updater, here is a bit of random Robin/Marian.

Disclaimer: I don't own...wish I did though.

**

* * *

**

If any of his gang could have asked him where he was going, Robin would have replied with a noncommittal shrug; however, as the minutes wore on, Robin's feet were carrying him in a familiar direction.

Holding his bow in one hand and using the other to vault himself over a fallen log, Robin remained unaware of his path, lost to his musings. From what he had heard about the Nightwatchman, and in his dealings with him, it was odd that Gisborne had actually managed to capture him. The Nightwatchman didn't go for attention or fame, he was usually preferred to go unseen by anyone, even the people he was helping. The fact that Gisborne managed to grab him could mean that someone was informing him of the Nightwatchman's movements.

Robin scowled as he thought about someone being helped going and betraying the one helping; also, it meant that it was only a matter of time before him and the Gang were next.

Robin's thoughts were cut short when he suddenly exited the forest. Hastily retreating back into the protection of the trees, Robin observed, with some confusion, that he was just outside of Knighton. Glancing around he saw that Knighton had gone to only having a few guards, the rest, no doubt, looking for him or the Nightwatchman. Robin had turned to return to camp when he saw Marian ride up on her horse. In a rash decision, Robin decided that he ought to thank Marian for helping him when he was injured.…even if she was the reason he needed help.

After watching the guard rotation for a few minutes, Robin knew which path to Knighton Hall he could take and not get caught.

**

* * *

**

Marian was walking up the stairs, after asking her maid to start heating water, when she heard a crash in her bedroom. Quickly grabbing a small dagger that was hidden in one of her boots, Marian ran as fast as her ribs would allow. Pausing outside her door, Marian could hear someone moving around before another crash sounded. Setting down the bag with the Nightwatchman's disguise in it on the floor, Marian took a breath to prepare herself, opened the door and threw one of her daggers in the direction of the would be robber.

"Oi! You could have killed me with that!" Robin hissed quietly from his position on the ground, the dagger a foot above his head.

"Robin!" Marian questioned in surprise. After spending a night in the Outlaw's camp and listening to Robin's views on things, Marian felt rather nervous…also like she had heard things she shouldn't have. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine," Robin assured, gesturing to the dagger protruding from the wall, "thanks for asking."

Marian managed to withhold an eye roll and looked pointedly at Robin, "You are an outlaw, sneaking around my room, knocking things over, what would you have preferred I do? Scream and alert the guards?"

"I…" Robin began.

"More to the point, what are you doing in here?" Marian asked. "And I thought you were supposed to be surreptitious."

Robin looked indignant, "You rearranged."

Only then did Marian realize that she had left her dresser where she had moved it to grab the Nightwatchman disguise that night before, "And?".

"Well, it wasn't like that the last time I was here," Robin replied defensively.

Marian's eyebrows went up slightly, "I am surprised you remember that at all."

Robin glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact, "I remember bits."

Marian could feel the bag that she had set outside of the door burning a hole into her mind, she didn't want an unsuspecting maid to come along and see what was inside it, but she also didn't want Robin to get curious if she went and grabbed it. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to get Robin out as soon as possibly, Marian spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"I was just in the area," Robin whispered, avoiding the question, because he didn't yet have a real answer. He couldn't explain why the moment he saw Marian he felt the urge to risk his life in order to thank her. "Why did you move this?" Robin asked, trying to change the conversation. As he was avoiding eye contact with Marian he noticed that her dresser was moved, but it was really only slid out of place by a foot or so.

"Does it matter?" Marian countered.

"I don't know, does it?" Robin returned before he realized they were about to argue over why her dresser was moved, and the answer to Marian's question was that it didn't matter. "This isn't going how I planned," Robin said suddenly.

"So, you actually had a plan?" Marian questioned lightly. "Was this before or after your stealthy entrance?"

A corner of Robin's mouth turned upwards in a slightly sheepish smile, "before".

"And was this a fully thought out plan?" she continued.

"I had an," Robin paused, "I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Of course," Marian agreed, fighting back a smile. "So, why did you have this plan to come here?"

"I uh…" Robin hesitated, he was never good at stuff like this; political battles, fighting in wars, solving disputes between peasants, he could do, personal things were a completely different world. "I wanted to…thank you…for helping me. I know that I am not your favorite person, but it," Robin trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Marian blinked, it wasn't that long ago that Robin was nearly cursing her name for working with Prince John. However, thinking back to the conversation the night before, Robin wasn't blaming her for working with Prince John, he was blaming himself for it. "I…"

"Lady Marian?" A maid's voice called softly though the closed door.

"Hide," Marian hissed at Robin, turning to open the door. "Can I help you, Ellie?"

"I noticed you left a bag out in the hall, would you like me to put it away for you?" Ellie, a new maid asked.

"No," Marian said quickly, reaching for the bag as slowly as she could force herself to go, "I will handle it."

"Yes, my lady," Ellie said, letting go of the bag. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not at the moment, thank you," Marian replied in turn and waited until Ellie had turned around to close the door.

Holding tight to the bag, Marian jumped when she heard Robin's voice right behind her, "I am beginning to think you don't want me around," he commented lightly, "always telling me to hide."

Marian spun around, "Well, I don't remember having ever invited you in."

"I used to have an open invitation," Robin said with a smirk.

"It's been rescinded," Marian informed him with a smirk of her own.

"Any chance it will be given again?" Robin asked before he could stop himself. The moment afterwards he felt like he could kick himself, things were going fine and then he had to go and bringing up old memories. "I should have stuck with the thank you and get out plan."

Marian gave a short chuckle and then immediately grabbed at her ribs as it felt like fire was spreading from the inside out.

"Marian?" Robin asked in concern as Marian's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'm fine," she pushed out. "I fell off my horse the other day and I am still a little sore."

Robin nodded in affirmation as he noted that Marian was still holding her ribs, as well as trying to hold onto the bag that Ellie brought in.


	15. Chapter 15

I have not abandoned any of my stories! I am just trying to get into a writing mood. They come and go, and sometimes I have to force them. For not writing recently (minus in French…learning new languages=mind melting), I am pretty happy with how this turned out. This is not edited, I wanted to get it up for you guys, so forgive any mistakes. Let me know what you are thinking!

* * *

"Marian?" Robin asked in concern as Marian's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'm fine," she pushed out. "I fell off my horse the other day and I am still a little sore."

Robin nodded in affirmation as he noted that Marian was still holding her ribs, as well as trying to hold onto the bag that Ellie brought in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin questioned Marian as she clutched the bag to her. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't just set it, "Here, let me help you," he said, reaching for the bag.

"I said I was fine," Marian snapped, there was no way she could let Robin see the Nightwatchman's clothes.

"Just let me help you," Robin snapped back, putting a hand on the bag.

Batting at his hand, Marian glared at him, "I think I can hold onto a bag."

Robin narrowed his eyes in return, he knew Marian for a long time, and granted he was away for five years, he still knew when she was hiding something. "What's in the bag, Marian?"

"Nothing," she replied, deciding that instead of keeping him away from it, she would just convince him that it was no big deal, "just some clothes."

Walking over to her dresser, Marian tossed the bag onto the floor and then placed herself deliberately in front of it. "And I don't care to have you going through them."

What Marian hadn't planned on was Robin's stubbornness, really she should have remembered that once he had his mind set on something, nothing was going to stop him. "What's the big deal? I have seen your clothes before."

"Just leave it, Robin," Marian pleaded, just wanting the outlaw to leave so she could rest. It seemed like forever ago that she last slept in her bed.

"Show me what's in the bag, and I'll leave," Robin replied. He didn't understand his urge to see inside the bag, it was probably full of meaningless things. But…he couldn't get rid of the incessant thoughts that maybe she really was in league with Prince John and his like, maybe she only resembled _his_ Marian. The bottom line was that he had to know what was inside the bag, then maybe he could stop the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No," Marian told him simply. Before she could plan her next move, Robin striding towards her. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked, her voice going up in pitch.

Robin didn't answer her, but he was not surprised when she put her hands on his chest to stop him. Looking down at her, Robin asked softly, "What are you hiding?"

"Robin," Marian pleaded again, "Robin, for once since you have been back just trust me."

"Why should I?" he spat out. "Obviously you are hiding something."

"Yes, I am," Marian whispered angrily as she heard the stairs creak, probably a maid. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"I should have known," Robin said, shaking his head as he shoved Marian's hands off of him. "Let me guess, trinkets from Prince John?" He asked with scorn.

Robin really should have known that with Marian's hands free of restraining him, that they were all of a sudden dangerous. He was so busy condemning Marian, that he didn't see her hand move until it slapped him across the face.

"I helped you, I protected you against Guy and the Sheriff. I risked everything for _you_," Marian whispered harshly as Robin blinked in surprise. "Maybe all those years in the Holy Land addled your mind, because if I wanted to betray you, I could have just handed you over to them. You came here tonight to _thank me_, and all you have done is accuse me."

Robin felt like a small boy again, being chastised by his mother for pulling Marian's hair. What she was saying made sense; why would she protect him, one of the biggest threats to King John and the Sheriff, if she were in league with them? "I…" Robin started.

"I think you should leave," Marian cut him off.

"But, Marian, I want to say…" He tried again.

"No, I mean, you should leave. Now!" Marian hissed, shoving him towards the window.

A knock sounded at her door and Robin finally realized why she was shoving him.

"Marian," Guy's voice called though the door.

It was then joined by a maid's, "Sir Guy, it isn't proper for you to be up here."

Guy apparently was content with ignoring her, "Marian, I have come to check on you."

Robin was tempted to stay in the room, he would love nothing more than to see the look on Gisborne's face when he saw him in Marian's room. However, with a quick glance to Marian, who was staring at the door as if it had just grown teeth, Robin knew he wasn't going to do that to her. Quickly checking outside the window to make sure there was no one around, Robin put one foot out the window before addressing Marian, "You owe me some answers."

"I know," she replied hurriedly, "and someday I will be able to give them to you. But, for now, you have to go!"

"Marian! Is everything okay in there?" Guy called through the door, knocking more insistently.

"Just a moment," Marian responded over her shoulder, before turning back to the outlaw who was finishing his climb through the window and was moving along the edge.

"Robin," she whispered, leaning out the window. She continued when Robin glanced up at her, "Guy knows things he shouldn't, someone is informing on you. Just…" she trailed off.

"I will," Robin said softly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Oh, and before I forget," Robin took a step towards her and slowly moved his head towards hers.

For more than a moment, Marian thought he was going to kiss her, she would have bet everything she owned on it.

Robin fought a grin as he slid passed her lips to whisper in her ear, "thank you." He didn't bother fight it any longer and gave her one last smirk before moving away from her.

Marian turned back to the room and the immediate issue of Guy standing outside her door. As she walked over, she couldn't ignore the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. It wasn't that she wanted Robin to kiss her, it was just…

"Marian!" Guy called, it sounding like half an order, half concern.

"Yes?" Marian answered as she opened up her door.

"What took you so long?" Guy questioned.

"I was resting, until you came banging on my door," Marian said smartly. "I needed some time to gather my thoughts."

Robin couldn't hear Gisborne's response as he used the bar to swing himself down, but it didn't matter. Now that Marian was gone, his smirk had turned into a full on smile. She had wanted him to kiss her, he just knew it. And yes, while she was hiding something from him, she also wasn't out to betray him or the King.

~Outlaw's Camp~

"Well, when did he leave?" Much asked in agitation as he smacked Allen's reaching hand with a wooden spoon.

Allen promptly popped two fingers into his mouth and shrugged, trying to eye a better way to nick some food from underneath Much's watchful eye.

"He'll be back," Little John mumbled, looking close to falling asleep.

"That's disgusting," Much declared as he watched Allen, not missing Allen's futile attempts at grabbing some food. "No one eats till Robin gets back," he ordered, smacking Allen's other hand.

Will watched quietly as Allen tackled Much and wrestled the spoon away from him. Shaking his head with a soft laugh, he went back to fixing arrows, a task that always needed doing.

"Need any help?" Djaq asked as she sat down next to the quiet carpenter. She reached out to grab an arrow shaft that Will had just finished.

"I," Will cleared his throat, alarmed at how high his voice had come out, "I can take care of this, if you have something else you want to do."

"It's fine," Djaq assured him, and began assembling the arrow.

The two of them worked in companionable silence, the soft rustling of the feathers as they were attached, the solid scrap of the knife running across the wood…with the occasional yelp from Much and Allen.

Will couldn't help himself, and he did try, but every few seconds, he found his gaze being pulled from his work and on to Djaq. He could never say anything, but he found her strength and courage amazing. A Saracen woman, disguised as a man, fights in a war, only to be carted off as a slave. When she reaches England, instead of returning home to be with her own people, her family, she stays and joins a gang of outlaws. It wasn't her fight, it wasn't even her country, but still she stayed.

Finally, after a few minutes of stealing glances of Djaq, Will lifted his eyes once more, only to meet Djaq's. "I…uh…" but he was saved a response.

"I'm gone a few hours and you decide to kill each other?" He asked mockingly, staring down at Allen and Much who were still fighting over the spoon.

"Mas…Robin!" Much exclaimed, pushing Allen away from him and clambering to his feet. "Where were you? I thought you were supposed to stay in camp."

"That smells edible," Robin said, avoiding the Gang's questioning looks. Robin refrained from rolling his eyes as the entire Gang watched him walk around the camp. "I went for a walk," he finally told them. "And stop looking at me like I am going to drop dead!"

Night had fallen over the camp and all of the outlaws had settled into their bed rolls, each trying to combat the slight bite the air had to it. Robin just pulled a blanket over his shoulders a little tighter and continued to stare into the fire. He was exhausted, after staying up all night ensuring that the Night Watchman wasn't a threat and wouldn't be able to tell anyone about their camp, Robin was ready to just shut his eyes and fall asleep. But, he didn't let sleep come too easily, sleep never brought good things, it just brought bad, horrible memories. After a while his eyes began to droop of their own accord, flickering open briefly when he heard Much make a small noise from his bed, but then falling down.

* * *

~Holy Land, 1187~

It had been a month since Philip had been killed, and Much had to watch his master go into every battle that he could. Nothing was too large or too small, Robin had to be in the middle of things. Even if Robin couldn't see it, Much could…the war was beginning to change Robin for the worse. No longer did he smile and joke around, it was always about planning new ways to defeat the Saracens. While this single-minded dedication was solidifying his position next to the King, it was also killing Much.

Much didn't share his master's need for battle, he just wanted to go home. Yes, home to the rain, the mud, the bugs, the cold, and every other horrible thing he could think of. He had been so excited to get to the Holy Land, an entirely new place. Not many servants could say that they had seen something like that. But, the warmth of the sun only masked the horrors.

He could never have imagined the things he saw, the things he did. Some of the men said it got easier after the first kill, it certainly had for Robin. A certain hardness that comes with the repeated action. But for Much, it was harder and harder every time. Even when it is kill or be killed, Much couldn't handle the looks in their eyes as they realize that they are dying; the pleading of men, crying out for someone to help them.

Robin did his best, tried to make sure that Much didn't have to heavily participate in the battles, but he couldn't protect him from everything. There was one time that, while checking up on a group that was supposed to be securing a store house, they walked in on one of the most horrible things Much saw in the Holy Land. The Saracens had thought that the store house was hidden, so they had tucked woman and children in it, hoping to keep them safe.

* * *

~Outlaw Camp, 1192~

Much jerked awake and tried to quell the urge to be sick. Once his stomach had settled, Much glanced around the camp and tightened his lips as he saw Robin sitting up against a tree, soundly asleep. He knew that if he woke Robin up now, he probably wouldn't go back to sleep, it was best to just let him be sore in the morning.

Thinking back to his dream, Much couldn't help but remember how it played out. Much had run out of the room almost immediately upon entering, he knew enough to know that there was no survivors. It was only a moment later when Robin came stumbling out, a hand anchoring him to the wall as he lost the contents of his stomach. Much was still concerned, but he knew that somewhere underneath Robin's hardening exterior, he was still Robin, he still cared.

Glancing up at the sound of soft footsteps, Much saw Will enter the camp, having just checked the surrounding areas. He couldn't help but sigh as Robin woke up upon Will's entrance, it would have been nice for him to get a full night's rest for once.

* * *

A/N: I finally got a flashback in again! It doesn't tie in as well as the other ones (in my opinion), but I wanted to include Much's view point on the war and on Robin.

Marian and Robin...when will they just get along?

Sheriff and Guy (actual substance) in the next chapter, just couldn't fit them in.


	16. Chapter 16

~Nottingham Castle, 1192~

"I want to know what he is doing, Gisborne," the Sheriff shouted as he paced around the main hall of the castle. "I want to know!"

"My lord, we have been asking the villagers, they haven't seen him or any of the other outlaws," Gisborne replied wearily. The Sheriff's demands were not new, for the past month he had shouted much of the same thing. However, despite all his efforts, Guy could not get any current news on the outlaws. In fact, only the tales of food packages mysteriously turning up on doorsteps gave any indication that the outlaws were still in business.

"Well, try harder!" the Sheriff shouted once more. "There has to be someone who knows where Hood is!"

"My informants know nothing, no one does," Guy repeated. "Perhaps they got wind that a few of the villagers had betrayed them."

"And how would that have happened?" the Sheriff asked, curling his upper lip. "Could it be because you TOLD THE NIGHT WATCHMAN!"

Gisborne's lips tightened, "He was caught, I didn't think that Hood…"

"Well, there's a surprise, you didn't think. We had the advantage, we knew when they liked to drop off food to the filthy peasants, we knew how many went to each village, and we were THAT close to finally ridding ourselves of them. But then you had to go and open your mouth," the Sheriff said cruelly, slapping the back of Gisborne's head as he passed by.

"We still have the advantage," Guy said bristling. "Winter has set in, and we have had no report of Hood coming out of the forest to replenish his stores, and he is still giving food away."

"I know all of this," the Sheriff snapped.

"Then you know that Hood will have to risk coming out to get more food or risk starving his _gang_ out in the forest. All we have to do is provide him with an opportunity that is too great to pass up and be waiting. Chances are he will think it is a trap, but there will be no other option available to him."

The Sheriff stopped pacing and spun around to stare at Gisborne. "Get something into place, we will see if we can't bring the little bird out from his nest."

* * *

~Outlaw's Camp, 1192~

The wind howled through the cave as the Outlaws huddled around a meager fire. They had abandoned the main camp when the snow had begun to fall, relocating to a cave not far away. It was a unanimous decision, not even Much could find it in himself to complain about the change in living situations.

That was two weeks prior, and now Much couldn't see how the change had made any difference. No matter how they tried to barricade the entrance to the cave, the wind still seeped through, bringing snow flurries with it. Not to mention the hard rocky ground seemed colder every night.

When Robin came back to camp a month ago he had told the gang that he thought some villagers might be informing on them and that they would have to lie low for a while. After assuring them that they would still make food deliveries, only more discreet, Robin told them what they all knew, that the worst of winter was coming and it was going be a difficult time for them.

He hadn't been lying. The cold weather had severely cut down the number of travelers on the Great North Road, two of their supply stores had gone bad, and people still needed to eat. The Outlaws were even severely rationing their own food in order to make sure they had enough to feed those who needed it most. But it wasn't enough, they were quickly running out.

"I'm hungry," came the mantra of Much. When everyone looked at him he continued on, "Not that I expect it to change…jus' saying."

"We're all hungry, Much," Djaq commented with a terse smile.

Unconsciously, they turned to look at Robin who was huddled underneath blankets like the rest of them. He was taking the winter especially hard, between making sure the villagers and his gang was fed as well as they could be.

"What?" He asked without looking up from the fire that was in need of some more wood. Robin knew what they were thinking, that they needed to go and get more food, more blankets, more wood, more everything.

No one spoke up, there had been many arguments over the past few days about what the plan needed to be.

Glancing up from the fire, Robin gave them a ghost of his usual smirk, "Go on then, say it."

A few silent seconds later and Will's voice cut through the wind, "We need to plan something."

"Any ideas?" Robin asked honestly.

Everyone glanced around, but no one had any ideas to offer.

"Tomorrow evening," Robin spoke slowly, the plan forming in his head as he went, "I will go out and see what information I can find, try to find us a little something to eat, and we will make a plan then."

"Someone should go with you," Much told him.

"No, we are trying to stay out of the Sheriff's path for now, there is less chance of one person being seen."

Much looked reluctant to agree to Robin's plan, but he nodded his head anyway. Once he had Much's agreement, Robin looked to the rest of the gang, who all gave their approval.

* * *

~Knighton Hall, winter of 1188~

"Marian."

"Sir Guy," Marian greeted as she gestured for him to come in from the cold. "I am surprised you braved this weather to stop in."

"I heard that one of Knighton's food stores was broken into, I came to offer any assistance I can provide."

It was only that spring that Guy's father, Sir Roger had passed away, leaving Guy in charge of his house and a little bit of land. With no pressure coming from his father to marry Marian, Guy could work on forming a friendship with her. It was still true that his ultimate goal was to marry her, but even if marriage was not on the table at the moment, he still enjoyed being around her.

"That is kind of you," Marian replied, "but I have checked and only a small amount was taken. Knighton should be fine for the winter."

Marian led him to the chairs by the fire place and gestured for him to sit. She was still amazed at the friendship that had been formed. She knew that part of Guy was still trying for a marriage, but she enjoyed spending time with him none the less. "Would you like something warm to drink?"

Guy just nodded, but Marian was used to Guy's lack of verbal communication. As she poured him something to drink, she couldn't help but compare him to Robin. Where Robin always knew what to say, Guy stumbled through the formalities of conversation. Robin felt comfortable around anyone, whereas Guy preferred to quietly stand in the background. Robin could get anyone to like him with a flash of a roguish smile and his natural charm, where people normally shied away from Guy, assuming his silence for aversion.

"You look pensive," Guy commented, breaking Marian out of her thoughts.

A small smile graced, Marian's face, "Just thinking."

Guy nodded slightly, accepting Marian's lack of answer and taking the cup from her.

After an hour of light conversation, Guy stood up, "I should return home before it gets any colder."

"Of course," Marian replied, standing as well to walk him to the door. "Thank you again for your offer to help."

"Certainly," Gisborne said looking slightly uncomfortable. He didn't seem to know how to continue so Marian jumped in.

"Have a safe journey home."

With a quick nod of his head, Gisborne stepped out into the cold and took the reins of his horse from a stable boy.

* * *

~Knighton Hall, 1192~

Marian lay underneath her bedcovers as she thought back to the last bad winter that England had seen. It was the year that her and Guy truly became friends, now…well, she didn't know what was going on between them now. A lot had happened since that winter.

As the wind howled against walls of Knighton, she thought of Robin and the other Outlaws out in the forest. A few days prior she had donned the Night Watchman's disguise and delivered some food to the villages. As she snuck around she learned that food was being left in the middle of the night, but no one had seen the donators. That was a good sign at least, it was the only sign that she had seen that Robin was still alive in this horrible weather. She also heard some gossip about a few wagons of food the Sheriff was planning on bringing in.

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts as her window shutters slammed open. Ripping back the bedcovers, Marian ran over to them, cringing as her bare-feet hit the cold floor. She grabbed the shutters and made a quick glance outside before closing them. Now shivering, Marian ran back to her bed and jumped onto it, frantically pulling the blankets up around her chin.

"That looks inviting," a voice said to the left of her bed.

Before she could react, a hand pressed itself against her mouth.

"Shh, it's just me," Robin said reassuringly, moving into the slight moonlight.

"Lmph mm gow!" Marian mumbled angrily, shoving at Robin's chest.

"I don't know, I kind of like you, oof!" Robin released her mouth as he moved away from her. "No need to get violent," he teased.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Open invitation," Robin replied, settling himself on the edge of the bed next to her, "remember?"

"I remember taking that away," she told him. She took a closer look at him, he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days, or slept in even more than that.

"I need information."

"On what?" Marian asked, even though she had an idea.

"The Sheriff's movements and what's happening in the shire."

Marian was about to fill him in on everything she had heard the other night, but then she got an idea. As she slid on a robe and slid from the bed, Marian held up a hand, "Hold on a moment."

Robin glanced around the room after Marian left, content to sit on the nice, warm bed until he came across her dresser. Pulling himself reluctantly from the bed, Robin made his way over and ran a hand across the top of it. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking about it, but the question of what Marian was hiding still weighed heavily on his mind. He was just about to pull open the top drawer when Marian's voice stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Marian asked after she had shut the door.

Robin spun around to face her, but all defenses disappeared as he spotted the tray Marian was carrying in front of her. On it lay a bowl of soup and a large chunk of bread that instantly caused Robin's mouth to water.

"Are you going to tell me what you were planning on doing?" Marian asked again.

"No," Robin told her, still staring at the tray. "I mean, yes," he quickly changed, his eyes flying up to meet hers.

Marian sighed inaudibly and walked forward, setting the tray on the bed and sitting down. She knew that Robin would be tempted to open her dresser while she was gone, but he had looked so haggard that she did not give it a second thought before she went to get the food. "Well, aren't you hungry?"

Robin walked over to the bed and sat down, eagerly pulling the food towards him before remembering his gang out in the forest, hungry and cold.

"I can't," Robin told her reluctantly.

Marian stared at him, "You don't always have to be a martyr, Robin. You can eat a meal and not feel bad about it."

"It's my job to take care of them," Robin countered.

"How is you starving yourself taking care of them?" Marian asked. "Never mind, it can wait. Eat, please. I promise that you can take whatever you need back to them afterwards."

Robin needed no more encouragement and listened intently to the information Marian had as he ate.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I still have some readers after taking entirely too long to update. If there are any out there I hope this update is at least okay. I got stuck on further plot developments after the last chapter, but I have finally gotten one! I am a little worried about characterization because it has been a while, but I will work on that for the next chapter.

Let me know what you think. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to post this as soon as I was done writing it.


End file.
